The Eclipse of Marco
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Freeze Day AU! Star was slow in saving Marco from the time stream and now Marco is trapped in the past. While Star deals with an altered present. Can Marco survive? Can Star keep her country from tearing itself apart? Probably not, but it'll be fun to watch! Story idea from Wolvenstrom
1. Chapter 1

**The Eclipse of Marco**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

Once again, Star had messed up big time. She'd frozen time and there seemed to be no way back... Forcing them to go to the realm of time. Now in most universes this would've resulted in nothing more then some hilarious hi-jinx and some empowering life lessons before the Status Quo resumed...

This was not that universe...

...

"MARCO NO!"

Screamed Star as her best friends now baby-legged body falls into the time 'stream', desperately she zaps him with her wand to catch him-

 **ZAP!**

 **SPLASH!**

...But it only winged him, turning him back into his right age...but he still falls in...

Star just stands there dumbstruck...her friend...her BEST friend was GONE...FOREVER...she curls up on the ground and cries...

Father Time just looks on passively and whistles with a flinch, "I would hate to be that guy. Well mostly because it'd probably just spit me right back onto the wheel knowing my luck. Him on the other hand I would 'love' to be. Y'know since I have zero idea where he's gonna end up. Talk about lucky am I right?"

She gives him a dour expression, spooking him. "Get back on your wheel." She said in a flat tone.

Now very much terrified, Father time did just that...

...

Star quickly ran to Marco's home. Since father time was basically just a big kid, she knew she'd need Glosseryck or Omni-traxis...or ANYBODY.

Once inside her tower she rapidly, desperately searched for her book...but she can't find it anywhere! She panted in exhaustion and frustration, "GAH! This is ridiculous! I know I'm not the most organized, but come on! It has to be here somewhere-

And then she sees it, outside her window...a 'second' tower jutting out of the Diaz home.

"What the...when did that get there?!" Asked Star out loud.

She quickly ran through the house and to the second tower, she cautiously opened the entrance and pointed her wand inward, expecting an attack.

"Seriously, what is this? Did another spell of mine malfunction? Or could this be another trick of Ludo? Or-

She stops dead in her tracks...beholding the painting in front of her...

 **Monster Queen Eclipsa**  
 **Held true Mewmans with disdain.**  
 **And with her monster lover.**  
 **Did split the realm in twain.**

But that wasn't what caught her eye, for there. Standing right beside Eclipsa...her 'monster' lover-

"Marco?" asked Star both baffled...and feeling a bit woozy...she stumbles and accidentally knocks a familiar book of it's perch...

Glosseryck pops up in front of Star... Sitting next to another Glosseryck who has also just now popped up.

The both look at each other then give her a flat look.

"See Star. This is why we don't mess with time!" They both shouted at once.

Star did what any rational person would do in such a situation...

 **thud!**

She fainted...

...

Marco groaned as he struggled to lift himself up off the ground, "Where am I? I...I was in the Realm of Time...and then...what happened?" Indeed, it was all hazy...

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You'll suffer for your theft monster!"

Marco turned to see a frog-like monster getting beaten up by a bunch of human-like knights.

"I Was just trying to feed my family!" He pleaded between punches.

"Just eat them like you eat our young, monster!" Shouted the head-knight.

Marco, had heard enough! "Leave him alone!" He leaps into action, the guards look up startled, before they can respond Marco is completely outmatching them!

Between surprise, Marco's unfamiliar fighting style, and the fact their more used to fighting monsters who can't fight back...they were soundly beaten and forced to retreat...

"Traitor! You'll burn for this! The butterfly family will hear of this! Mark my words, All of Mewni will hunt you now!" Shouted the knights as they fled.

Marco just gaped in horror at what was just said, "Wait, what!?"

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: This was a story idea given by Wolvenstrom**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eclipse of Marco**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

Marco...was conflicted. He'd seen enough sci-fi to know that he'd probably gone back in time...and by the same note he knew that taking down those knights was probably going to come back to haunt him somehow...probably in the form of Star never being born...

Still he hoped to mitigate the damage by keeping a low profile until Star or someone rescued him. This of course meant that going to any Mewman city was out- he didn't want to accidentally kill Star's great-great-whatever.

And since he didn't have magical scissors that means his only option was the monster lands, at first the monsters were wary of him. What with him looking like a Mewman and all...but word had gotten around of him defending a monster family so they let him stay...provided he pulls his weight.

Marco sighs as he helps harvest the foulsome slug drippings from the bog beast...Marco knew that monsters were supposed to be the bad guys...but these people lived in horrid conditions!

They got horribly injured getting these drippings...and they weren't even that tasty! It was like a septic tank got mixed up with a bag of skunk carcasses!

Several times Marco was about to suggest ways to improve the food or their overall living condition...but he stopped himself, he didn't want the Butterfly affect to get worse after all!

...and then he heard screams, shouts and horses!

"Right, where's that little traitor!? Will give him what for! Will burn every home here until we find him! Shouts a knight that marco recognizes as the head knight he beat up when he first got here...burning down homes and beating up monsters with his large gang of buddies...

Marco sighed, and look heavenward. "Forgive me Star, with my blasted luck I just know I'm about to wipe you from existence somehow...but I just can't do nothing as innocents suffer at the hands of jerks...also, let's be honest. You'd probably beat your great- great something up too if he was doing something like this jerkass...you were crazy like that." He says that last bit with a wishful expression.

Marco brandished his shovel and sprang into action...

...

Star looked at a tapestry of her friend Marco single-highhandedly beating several dozen Mewman knights with a shovel bewildered expression.

"Couldn't we bring him back?" Asked star, both Glosseryck's sighed. "It's not that simple." Explained the first. "Ordinarily, yes I could just get Omni to take care of it." Continued the second. "But when you zapped him with your wand before he fell into the time stream- "The energies of both became mixed and Marco was synced with the Wand's personal history."

The first Glosseryck pulled out a scroll and reading glasses, "Ah, yes seems like the first thing Marco did when he arrived was save one Oleg Bulgolyubov from getting beaten up, which caused said monster to NOT later rant and rave angrily about humans within listening distance of Glomgor, so he never became interested in the Mewmans, and thus never got his first glance at Eclipsa, never fell in love with her, and never tried to pursue a relationship with her."

"And since the personal history of both wand and it's 'current' owner and one and the same..."

The first Glosseryck sighed, "Look Star, although it is feasible to change the past- dangerously difficult but not impossible - for someone else but tampering with your own personal timeline...that change becomes impossible to undo without causing a paradox which WOULD destroy the time-space continuum."

"Fine, I won't do it! You or Omni can do it!" Pleaded Star

The second Glossayrck shook his head, "Star messing with the personal history of anything that's more powerful then you can be even WORSE, like ripping strong tape off weak paper(which rips it, i.e. it rips apart the time stream)...and the wand is more powerful then me or Omni combined."

"The fact that the wand is intimately connected to the magic of the universe also increases the likelihood of a catastrophic resonance cascade if either of us do anything to alter it's history."

Star groans, "Ugh, time is weird.

Glosseryck nods, "Yeah. That's why the first rule of time travel is..."

Opens book to show Star page with the first and only rule of time travel.

Rule number 1) **Don't.**

"Well technically their are two rules."

Rule number 2) **No, seriously. Don't.**

Star frowns, "Technically he didn't 'try' to go back in time."

Glosseryck nods, "Fair enough. See rule three."

Rule number Three: **If you find yourself in the past, then sit perfectly still and do nothing until your rescue or death.**

Glosseryck sighs, "Clearly he didn't NOT touch nothing."

The Other Glosseryck smirks at painting of Marco and Eclipsa, "Yes, Clearly theirs quite a few things he touched."

The first Glosseryck rolled his eye's, "Must you be so vulgar?"

Other Glosseryck chuckles, "We'll I am you."

Glosseryck shakes hi head annoyed, "The butt part of me maybe..."

"Okay, guys stop! Can we get back on track? What happened to Mewni because of Marco?" Star frowns, "Actually, strike that. Why was Marco fighting WITH the monsters? How could he side with them after everything Ludo has tried to do to us?!" She asked baffled.

Both Glosserycks look at each other, sigh, do a quick game of rock, paper, scissors, realize how pointless that was considering they were both essentially the same near-omnipotent being who could tell the others next move, they then just flip a coin, and the one who loses groans and turns to Star.

"Right...was hoping you'd learn this on your own...mostly because it meant one less thing for me to do. But I guess there's no avoiding it- Star, have you ever wondered why those monsters put up with Ludo? Why they stick with him despite his ineptitude, ego, temper and overall poor leadership?"

Star shrugs, "Beats me, I just beat them up." She says with a satisfied smirk.

Glosseryck face-palms, "Yes, of course you do." He then takes a deep breath and begins again. "Star, they stick around because Ludo stole all of his family's inheritance, making him rich. Leaving him the ONLY job opportunity around. It's literally either work for him, shovel manticore dung for a living, volunteer for the ever suicidal 'corn run', or just sit around and wait for themselves or their families to starve."

Star gaped... "What?" She asked in disbelieving horror.

Glosseryck shakes his head in resignation, "Well, this'll still be better then when I gave her the 'talk'." He shudders at the memory, "They never did find all of that cat's intestines..."

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Eclipse of Marco**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

 **AN: This chapter is dedicated to ImperialStar, he and his family live in Venezuela and need all the support they can get! PM him now and give him a donation!**

...

Star opens a book-

 **"A long time ago, arrived the first settlers of Mewni...** -Star Moves a tiny explanatory boat while making boat noises-  
 **"Modest people with noble pursuits: Life, Liberty and Corn...** -She Unfolds the page while explaining.  
 **"But the wicked monsters rose up and attacked the innocent Mewmans to re-steal Mewni for themselves.** -She Finishes unfolding that page, and then passes to the next one, where a Queen and some peasants can be seen.  
 **So the Queen used her magic to turn the simple peasants into a fearsome army!** -The effects of the magic are seen while Star unfolds the page.  
 **And after a great bloody battle the Mewmans won!** -Star stops at the presumably last page, that one shows the present day Star's Family Palace and its tiny surroundings-  
 **Tadaah!** -Star unfolds tiny celebration fireworks while making firework noises.

The first Glossaryck applauded politely,"Good story."

"Too bad most of it is complete BS," finished the second Glossaryck.

Star looked at him shocked, "Wha?"

The Glossaryck that lost the coin toss sighed, "Look Star...back when the Monsters ruled Mewni...well the monsters of this world always had a weird relationship with magic. I don't know if it was some weird quirk in their evolution or simply how their own unique brand of magic functions, but their interactions with the magic realm were having long-term drastic consequences for the rest of the universe!"

"The magical High Commission ordered them to cease all use of magic, but at that point magic was so intertwined with their way of life that to do as they wanted would've meant tearing down their very way of life and throwing their lands into anarchy!"

"So naturally they had to refuse. Not having any other option- the monsters were the current sovereign rulers of the land and thus the High Commission were barred from DIRECTLY intervening save for the most extreme circumstances - the High Commission turned to a destitute, nomadic tribe wandering the universe. In exchange for them clearing out the monsters and banning them from using magic; they would give their leader and all her children a seat on the Commission, the wand of power, and have the High Commissions seal of legitimacy for ruling the planet...Star that leader was your ancestor and the first Queen of Mewni."

Star just looked at him speechless.

Glossaryck continued, "Foreign disease helped kill of most of them- it helped that it was in the blankets they sold to them...and enhanced by magic given by Commission backed merchants - with their society collapsed your ancestor was able to use the wand to mop up what little resistance they had left, they destroyed all their magical knowledge, most of their culture really, banned them from ever using magic again, and drove them to live in squalor in the badlands...Happy Mewnipendence indeed." Finished Glossaryck with snark.

Star was starting to cry now, "That's...that's horrible!"

Glossaryck shrugged, "That's politics." The second Glossaryck chipped in, "That's one of the cruel realities of being a leader Star. You can be a good Person and you can be a good ruler...but being BOTH."

Glossaryck flinched in and gave an iffy 'meh' gesture with his hands. "I'm not saying it's IMPOSSIBLE...but it's definitely DIFFICULT. Your ancestor saw a chance to get her people out of poverty and make them great and the Commission saw a chance to save the universe at the expense of the few."

The other Glossaryck chipped in, "The monsters aren't the first native population to get shafted for the needs- be they benign or malicious -of the many and odds are good they won't be the last."

Star looked down at the 'Origins of Mewnipendence day' pop-up book that had been one of her most cherished possessions since she was a little girl...and with a mighty snarl she tossed it out the window.

She huffed, took a deep breath, and turned back to the two headed Glossaryck. "Okay, getting back to Marco..." Says Star desperate both to get the conversation back on both her friend and on something NOT Mewnipendence day related.

Glossaryck nodded, "Right so anyway, wasn't long before Marco got a bounty on his head. All sorts of mercenaries, bounty hunters, and knight errants were coming to the monster community he called home...

...

Marco dodged the claws of the shrieking monkey cyborg, at the same time as the anthromorphic Russian bear tried to maul him. He expertly used Monkar's momentum against him and tossed him into the bear.

He then dodges the Centipede pincers of yet another bounty hunter that had burst from the ground, however Marco had felt the vibration before hand and deliberately stood still long enough-

 **BOOM!**

So that the centipede would crash and impale the gut of the Legendary Huntor's war elephant, skewering both and leaving the centipede vulnerable to a KO punch...

...

"...However, no matter what happened, Marco refused to kill anyone. Send them packing to the ER sure, but NEVER kill."

"So...everything stayed cool?" Asked Star hopefully.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a story if everything was 'okay', now would it?" Said Glossaryck with a sad smile...

...

"Isn't this grand comrade Marco? Finally, the Mewmans are treating us like equals!" Exclaimed Ivan Bulgolyubov(the monster Marco saved when he first came here and his now closest friend).

Marco gave a relived sigh, the last several months had been hectic. Bounty hunters from across the universe had come swarming all over his business to claim his head for the ridiculous amount of gold that had been placed on it...

But now the local Mewman Baron Silvio Barbarigo had brokered a truce between Marco, the monsters and all other parties. He'd even invited the whole monster to a grand festival that he'd built on his own dime as a sign of good faith.

Marco was skeptical of this, until Ivan explained that Silvio had gone the extra mile and had the truce mystically bound, thus he couldn't break it without dire consequences.

Between this and Marco just being plain exhausted after that army of giant pirate mercenary roaches had laid siege on the community for 5 weeks straight...happily excepted the invite along with the rest of the monster community.

Marco had to hand it to the baron, he'd really gone all out! There was juggling, sword swallowing, fire-dancers/swallowers, loom weaving, jousting and an all you can eat buffet's!

There was even a separate and even more exquisite pageant for the children in the central courtyard!

"Oh! Can I go Daddy? Uncle Marco?" Asked Esme, Ivan's 5-year old adorable monster daughter.

Ivan chuckled, "Sure thing my dear, but stay where I can see you!"

Esme thanks him and runs off with her friends and all the other monster children...

Marco chuckled, "She's growing up so fast, you must be proud."

Ivan nodded, "Is true..." Then he paused and sighed, "Now if only I could give her a good life to celebrate it." He said mournfully.

Once more Marco felt conflicted, again he had some great ideas to help improve living conditions for the monsters...buuuut...

 _"What if that causes Star to cease to exist?"_ Now Marco knew he'd probably already caused enough damage as is...but he rationalized that since it was one measly little town in the middle of nowhere and he made a point to never kill any of his opponents then the impact was still minimum...

But introducing advanced concepts and technologies to a dark age society? ...no matter how he sliced it that would be a HUGE ripple, there's no way he could keep such ideas a secret once brought into the open...especially among so many destitute monsters...

...and that was the other side of things...he'd already more or less made peace with the fact that he wasn't going home...but he still wanted to maintain the timeline to keep his loved one's from ceasing to exist...but considering how badly off the monsters were...shouldn't he do everything in his power to help them? Was it really right for him to put the needs of the few over the needs of so many?

...on the other hand...who knew what consequences with messing with the past could bring? Would he become his own grandpa? Would he cease to exist? Would reality shatter? Would he stop himself from getting sucked into the time stream which would stop him from stoping himself from getting sucked into-

Marco groaned, his head hurt...

"Comrade Marco! You must try this! It is Calzone that predict your death!" Exclaims Ivan as he takes a bit out of his, "Your gonna die horribly in a bloody battle." Said the Calzone flatly.

Ivan chuckled, "Adorable."

Marco smiled and accepted the Calzone, he decided to just forget all the for the moment and take a much needed break.

"You will die- Whatever the Calzone was about to say was muffled as an oblivious Marco ate off it's lips...

...

Truly it was a grand day! Marco had won several jousts and stuffed himself with imported pig feet and octopus intestine flambe'.

Then a herald announced for all the monsters to gather in the main hall for an important announcement from Baron Silvio Barbarigo himself.

He stood on the Balcony dressed in fancy clothes, surrounded by odd statues of soldiers. He stood there overlooking the central courtyard where the children frolicked.

He turned to the monsters with a smile, "Hello, my good friends! So wonderful to see you all here! Having a good time I hope?" There were cheers of affirmation.

Silvio smiled he then takes a goblet of wine from a servant who'd been passing through, "I know we've had our differences in the past. But tonight we shall put them to rest. It took me awhile but I feel like I've figured out how best to emphasize what you monsters mean to me."

Marco stopped paying attention, his eyes wandered to the central courtyard. He watched as little Esme played with her wicker doll along with her friends: A pi g monster getting his head stuck in a vase(again), a cyclopes girl named Vina who was once again spouting a bunch of made-up, weird facts, and who could forget the creepy goblin-like child named Cleevil who was currently smacking other kids with her dodgeball, oh and Kid pickles who was...something? Anyway, he was eating pickles(duh).

Silvio raised his goblet into the air, "A toast to all you monsters, may you all get your just rewards!" He shouts excitedly.

Again, Marco just ignored him. He was too busy waving back to Esme who'd noticed them-

 **THWACK!**

That was the last thing Marco saw before the mewman archers hidden in the rooftops saw Silvio's signal and struck without warning and without mercy, peppering the central courtyard...all the monster children were dead before they hit the ground...

...it took moments for the shock to pass, and by then all the 'statues' had turned into soldiers and were surrounding the monsters.

Ivan looked at Silvio as he finished his wine in defeated, sobbing horror. "But...but the truce-

"HA! All laws on mewni pertaining to truces- mystical or otherwise -only count when done between CITIZENS of Mewni, you beasts never came close to qualifying! My lawyers have already cleared everything up, and between turning in all your heads and the infamous Marco's I'll be 10 times as rich!"

He laughs as the demoralized monsters simply fall to their knees and weep...except Marco...he just continues to stare at Esme's still body...she still smiling...her bloody smile would remain on her lips forever...he says nothing...his right arm starts to twitch...his eyes...his eye's just vacant...

Silvio laughs as he turns to Marco, "You should have stayed in whatever hole you crawled out of- Better yet, you shoulda just beat these freaks like any other right thinking TRUE Mewman. I-

 **ZAP!**

Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls...where Marco's right arm had once been...a tentacle? With a mouth?

The tentacle gave a toothy grin, "...Mind if I devour their bowels?"

"...only if you promise that he'll suffer." Said Marco finally, his now bloodshot eyes betraying the rage he felt beneath his calm voice...

...

Glossaryck suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Uh...I'll spare you the gory details...but let's just say that Silvio, his entire family, his servants, his soldiers were never seen again after that night...and leave it at that."

Said Glossaryck to teary eyed Star as he then recited a rhyme that now immortalized the event.

 **Naive Silvio thought to take Marco's head for his own.  
**

 **But all he accomplished was creating a monster who would one day take the throne...**

Star did the only thing she could do after hearing a story like that...puked her guts out...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Eclipse of Marco 4**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

The Glossaryck's waited for Star to stop vomiting before continuing. "In any case, after that Marco basically stopped even TRYING from keeping the timeline stable. First, using his legal expertise he realized that although monsters aren't recognized to have the right to have truces, Mewman-like lifeforms ARE. So Silvio actually broke a pretty huge law the moment he targeted Marco."

"So as a result the Mewman Bureaucracy was forced to give Marco Silvio's title, his land, possessions, property, and wealth. Marco immediately used all that to help the monsters. He introduced them to all sorts of new modern ideas; like oral hygiene, indoor plumbing, a standardized school system, medicine that didn't involve leeches, and crossbows-

"Crossbows!?" Exclaimed Star horrified.

The first Glossaryck shrugged, "Hey you didn't think the Mewman Nobles were just going to let a monster lover get one of their precious titles without a fight, did you?"

Star groaned, she was getting an increasingly bad impression of her people, "Poor Marco..."

The second Glossaryck laughed, "You mean poor Mewmans!"

"Say what now?" Asked Star confused.

"Star, with Marco leading the monsters the Mewmans couldn't even touch him!" The first Glossaryck explained.

This floored Star! "Wow, really? Jeeze, I knew he was good in combat...but wait, wouldn't the Mewman army outnumber that small monster village?" Asked Star.

Glossaryck's gave her a grave expression, "Star, Marco united ALL the monster tribes under one banner. He used both his type of diplomacy and...your type of 'diplomacy'."

...many years ago...

The troll's gaped at the broken bodies of their former king and his lieutenants...all of whom had been beaten by ONE person half their size. Marco shrugged, "Hey, I did asked nicely." Explained Marco as he took the kings crown for his own...

...

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Snapped Star.

...Many (but not too many) years ago...

Queen Moon groaned as the rest of the Silver Bell Ball occupants stared in horrified disbelief at the broken body of Wrathmelior Lucitor, "What? I asked nicely." Said an 8 year old Star as she took the last cupcake from the giant demons grasp.

"I think I'm in love." Said a young Tom...

His father just looked at him in disbelieving skepticism...

...

Star chuckled, "Wow...I guess I rubbed off more on Marco then I thought...but wait, still- Even if he united them...would that really be enough to fight against Mewman magic?"

"Well, you have to remember Star. Marco had popped up during a rather turbulent time in Mewman history. Solaria Butterfly had recently died from a monster ambush, and Eclipsa was still too young to either take up the throne or the wand. A regent government of nobles were currently in charge, so for the time being there'd be no magical help from the royal wand."

"On the other hand all of Solaria's campaigns had killed a large part of the monster population, giving the Mewmans a large numerical advantage-

"So, wait. How did Marco-

"I'm getting to that! YEESH! Anyway The reason Marco succeeded- to put it bluntly -is that he wasn't an idiot."

"Wha?"

"Just watch the flashback...and get some popcorn, this is going to be good!"

...

The Mewman general smirked as his scouts brought confirmation the main camp of the so-called 'monster king' next to the lava fields. "YES! Soon We'll have them surrounded!" He shouted happily.

Not only was their a large reward for the false-barons head, but he'd be made an Earl as well!

"I'll be eating peacocks made of gold and swimming in a Jacuzzi made of smoking hot servants." He said out loud with a chuckle. His assistant looked at him confused, "Uh, sir...I don't think that's technically possible-

The general snorted, "Kid, I'll be rich! What's 'possible' to the commoners won't apply to me!" He then orders his man to charge into the enemy camp.

And so they did, swords and spears raised and screaming like mad men as they rushed as one into the crater that the camp was in. They tore into the helpless monsters and tents...that immediately turned to smoke?

"Wha? What happened?"

"Where'd they go?"

"Did we win?

"Is it lunch time?"

Meanwhile, Marco watched from above with his newly invented binoculars. He kindly thanked the Rakshasa for their illusions, he then gave the signal for the fire imps and the trolls to tweak the lava flow in the nearby fields just so...

 **BOOM!**

And their went the lava, going down hill rapidly filling the crater and quickly killing all fifty regiments...

...

After Star had finished vomiting and Glossaryck had finished laughing-

"Star, what is the basic battle "tactics" that your country abides by."

Star snorts with a smile, "Easy! Run in screaming and chop up all the minions while the magic users fight the bosses! Duh!"

The Glossarycks just shake their heads with a sad sigh at her enthusiasm, "Yeah, 'Shockingly' that didn't work on Marco." Said Glossaryck sarcastically.

Which naturally went over Star's head. "How so?" She asked confused.

...

Mina Loveberry stood above her troops, "Listen up you maggots! That Traitor and his band of freaks and degenerates may have gotten some lucky blows. But we are MEWMANS! WE ARE WARRIORS! THIS LAND BELONGS TO US! THIS OUR HOME AND I'LL BE-

 **SPLAT!**

The Mewman army gaped in horror as their greatest warrior head is hit by a green goop...and melts her head off killing her...

"Wha- did he just kill her mid-sentence?...RUDE!" Shouted a Mewman soldier with an annoyed huff.

"But effective." Finished Marco several miles away, he looked toward his kobold division, turns out when teamed up with Mongolian death Worms they made very good snipers. Who knew?

Meanwhile, back with the Mewmans.

"Well, we can't fight without a leader! Who was second in command?" Asked a soldier.

"Me!" Shouts a warrior boldly as he steps to the front of the army.

A kobold(with the worms permission) expertly squeezed the death Worm so it spewed it's acid so it hit the 'second' in the head, killing him instantly.

"...Uh...who's third in command?"

ME!

 **SPLAT!**

Uh, fourth?

ME!

 **SPLAT!**

Fifth?

ME!

 **SPLAT!**

Sixth?

ME!

 **SPLAT!**

And so on...

It should be noted that when Mina picked her army she insisted on men who would never question her orders, never even think of disobeying or deviating from Mewman military doctrine, and would never even conceive of coming up with ideas that would fly in the face of her 'plans'.

...in other words they were filled with unthinking morons that would gladly walk off a cliff if their superior asked(in fact Mina made this their initiation ritual just to prove their 'loyalty')...needless to say, the thousand strong army just stood around electing leaders that just got picked off one by one until they all died.

Sadly, this would be the last time such a thing happened. As Mina had unintentionally purged such levels of idiocy from the rest of the military when she hand-picked her army...

From that point on, other soldiers would be more intelligent...which honestly wasn't really saying much...

...

Sir Scarsguard snuck into the monster encampment. As standard procedure, as his men kept the monsters occupied he'd sneak in and fight their leader head-on. **  
**

He throws away threw curtains of the tent ready to stab the self-proclaimed monster king...only to find it empty?

The legendary warrior only had two seconds to be confused-

 **BOOM!**

Before the bombs hidden in the tent exploded...killing him.

Marco, hidden in the shadows. Takes Scarguards charred head and throws it amongst the soldiers who were fighting the monsters. Seeing their leader dead demoralized them and made them run away...right into the second half of the monster army pincer movement that saw Scarsguard's army crushed...

...

All the guards woke in panic, they were being attacked?! At night?! While they all slept!? It was unheard of! Truly the monster king was without honor!

They saw the monsters were shooting flaming arrows from atop the large mountain, setting their outpost ablaze. But the Mewman warriors cared not for that! They charged with a great fury up the mountain...and half of them were killed on the way up thanks to both the monsters superior arrow/crossbows and the high ground advantage.

But the Mewmans(despite staggering losses) eventually made it to the top, and laughed as the monsters retreated and gave up their camp without a fight.

"COWARDS! WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" They shouted in triumph...up until one of them tripped a trip-wire that ignited the powder-

 **BOOM!**

Quickly killing all the soldiers and destroying the decoy campsite...meanwhile, a second monster group raided the now deserted and slightly burnt outpost. Stealing what was salvageable but destroying everything else...

...

Star eyes widen, "Wow."

The Glossaryck's nodded, "The thing is, the only real reason the monsters kept losing after the plague was because frankly most of their leadership was idiots. Although Solaris's campaigns had killed off large portions of their numbers, the average monster had a variety of skills- that when used PROPERLY - made them more of a match for much larger groups of Mewman's.

"Anyway, Marco wasn't an idiot. He knew in a straight out slug-match the Mewmans would have the advantage with superior numbers and magic users...which is why our latino friend went DIRTY with a capital 'D'. He had the monsters fighting a straight-up guerrilla style campaign!"

"What do apes have to do with this?" Asks Star confused.

The Glossaryck's face-palmed at Star's cluelessnes. "Yes, well. The Mewmans had the same reaction you did. This was a completely new type of warfare to them...one they didn't know how to respond to...let alone fight!"

...

cornfield guarding duty was the easiest, cushiest number in all Mewni. Thanks to the massive mystic forcefield surrounding the token force was only placed their for strictly traditional ceremonial purposes. They basically just sat around all day and did nothing but party as the completely impenetrable barrier did the work for them...

Meanwhile on the other side of the basically unguarded corn, Marco using the same ancient ruin deciphering skills he used back at Quest Buy to decipher the ruins that powered the barrier, allowing his soldiers passage.

Soon the enough corn to feed all monsters for years was harvested...and the rest was burnt.

The drunken and stoned guards who allowed this to happen on their watch were promptly executed the next day...

...

The Mewman guards groaned as the monster detection ward that surrounded the city began to activate and raise multiple alarms...again.

"For the love of...that's the fifth time today!" Shouted a sleep-deprived guard. "Yeah, seriously what is with theses monsters! I haven't slept in over a week!" shouted his equally exhausted fellow guard.

What was even MORE frustrating was that they knew most of the 'intrusions' would actually be decoys. Either they'd be a single monster staying only long enough to activate the ward before fleeing, or a small pet-like monster that would be thrown in to trip the ward.

Worse, even with this knowledge they couldn't afford to NOT take all of them seriously, as King Marco (indeed, gone were the derogatory 'Monster lover', 'false Baron', 'baby eater' and 'traitorous scum'. They'd reluctantly fallen to the wayside as under the staggering losses of soldiers, magic users, and legendary heroes -more so from them then any other threat in Mewman history- Even Marco's most hateful detractors now found themselves respecting him both as a leader and a warrior. Now he was called such things like; 'King Marco', 'Hero Killer, 'Emperor' or the 'Crimson Ninja'(no one on Mewman really knew what a 'Ninja' was but King Marco claimed the superior fighting style he both employed for himself and taught to his troops was 'ninja' skills, so the name stuck regardless)) made sure the mix real intrusions with the fake one's.

And since the ward's did nothing but tell them that a 'monster' had entered the Mewman township in a certain location there was no way to tell which was fake or real. And so guards were forced to run themselves ragged, non-stop with little-to-no sleep all across various townships across Mewni. Worse, dividing their forces to equally combat the various intrusions actually made it easier for them to get sniped or ambushed.

Nonetheless, they had their orders(which were becoming more and more resented) and their Mewni battle doctrine(which was beginning to seem more and more dated and inflexible with each lost battle) and thus they begrudgingly ran to try- and more often then not fail -to kill at least ONE monster.

But little did they know, this night would be different...

As the vast majority of the soldiers left their barracks...the monsters struck. King Marco having again used his ruin deciphering skills to allow a large group of monsters to enter the township undetected while smaller groups mislead, harassed or outright killed the guards.

Marco would continue to allow smaller monster intrusions to be detected to confuse Mewmans and hide his ability to nullify their wards altogether. But right now his soldiers needed orders.

They would quickly kill the few remaining guards inside, steal what supplies they could, then burn the rest of the barracks to the ground. Meanwhile, other groups of monsters had strict orders to destroy other military, economic, agricultural and political instillation's. While also avoiding civilian structures(save for self-defense)...

...

Star stared at the images in horrified disbelief.

Meanwhile; the Glossaryck's continued... "Basically, Marco treated the whole thing as a war of attrition. He raided caravans, severed supply lines, burned down crops, killed horses and other beasts of burden, collapsed mines, blew up dams, bridges. The whole kit and caboodle. Making life more difficult for both soldier and Mewman citizen."

"In addition; thanks to Marco's superior tactics, his martial arts training, and his better leadership skills: Marco's forces only took minimal casualties in most battles, while the Mewman's weren't so lucky..."

Between those two factors- even though the Mewman Kingdom had greater reserves -Eventually they began to hurt for troops and supplies. The nobles were even forced to forcibly conscript commoners...this- and the food shortages -would turn a lot of people against the war.

Overall, Mewni was in increasingly bad shape. They were increasingly worn down...while the monsters under Marco seemed to prosper...

And then the Glossaryck's gave a sinister smile that gave Star chills.

"And that...my dear pupil...is where our favorite Queen of darkness enters the story..."

...

 **Devilish Carlo Grimaldi double-crossed Eclipsa to seek favor with Prince** **Shastacan**

 **But this action would serve only to put the dark queens heart inside the Crimson Ninja's hand**

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Eclipse of Marco 5**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

WE'VE LOST ANOTHER OUTPOST!

SEND MORE TROOPS TO REINFORCE THEM!

WE CAN'T! OUR LINES ARE STRETCHED THIN AS IT IS!

THEN CONSCRIPT MORE!

HOW!? THE PHEASANTS ARE RIOTING!

APPEASE THEM WITH FOOD!

WE'VE LOST TOO MANY FARMS!

SEND MORE TROOPS TO PROTECT THEM!

ARE YOU DEAF!?

The war room was filled with noise of bickering Nobles. With each day and each victory of the 'Crimson Ninja'...the bickering grew louder...and more desperate...

the casualty rate their troops had been taking was staggering! In every conflict they'd ever had before this, It had always been a straightforward slug-match between two opposing armies...but this 'Crimson Ninja' didn't fight like that at all! He fought more like a cowardly mugger! Just jumping out of a dark alleyway, knock you out from behind, steal all your clothes and valuables while your down and run away before anyone notices!

He deliberately only attacked where they're army wasn't! And wherever he attacked...he fought more like LOCUST then a respectable army! Burning down every building, tearing down every bridge, stealing everything that wasn't nailed down(and sometimes everything that WAS)!

And his actual combat strategies...no one knew how to respond them! It never occurred to anyone before this to try and 'out-think' someone on the battlefield!

It was increasingly obvious that traditional Mewman warfare simply wasn't going to cut it here...but then...where did that leave them? They'd relied on this doctrine for hundreds of years, and it ALWAYS worked so well...there had been no need to ever change it...

And now that it wasn't working...they had no idea what to do different...there was no frame of reference...no precedent...no infrastructure for something else...

...they couldn't really even copy their tactics. The strategies the mosters used heavily favored smaller, nomadic armies and were more difficult for large empires filled with stationary populations to pull off effectively.

Losses on the battlefield had lead to large drops in morale and disillusionment with the Mewman leadership. Which in turn had lead to riots and even flat-out desertion!

Between conscription and food shortages the people were also rioting and protesting!

...it also didn't help that the current leadership was filled with idiotic nobles who cared more about their own profits and influence then what was best for the country...

Meanwhile, outside of the war room...

"But why can't I go in, I'm the princess!" Demands a teenage Eclipsa. "Shouldn't I get a say in what's happening in MY country!?"

Carlo Grimaldi sighed, he'd picked the short straw so it was his turn to keep Eclipsa away while the adults 'handled' things.

"My dear, you are not the Queen yet. I advise that you enjoy your childhood while we adults handle boring nonsense." He said in the most placating yet condescending way possible.

Eclipsa glared at him, "What do you think I am? 4? I'm not an idiot, I know your taking advantage of my mom's early death to gain more power for yourself AND I know your losing this stupid war! I also know you lot have been deliberately using every procedural trick and bureaucratic lie to delay my coronation and keep me gaining power! Well you can't keep me off the throne forever! And The first thing I'll do when I'm Queen is make peace with the monsters! For crying out loud all they want is for you to STOP attacking them and treat them like equals!

As an enraged Eclipsa storms off... Carlo Grimaldi looks after her thoughtfully...

...later...

"What you suggest is treason..." Said one Noble of the small group Grimaldi had gathered in secret.

"No, what I suggest is self-preservation- No, listen!" He insisted before they could interrupt, "We have three major problems right now: 1. the lack of manpower and resources to keep fighting the war. 2. the ever-increasing unpopularity of the war among the commoners. and 3. The fact were running out of credible excuses to keep the Princess from being declared Queen- A Princess who has made it VERY clear she'll take away the 'emergency' powers and privileges we gave ourselves after Solaris's death!"

"BAH! We'll steamroll her! We've been building up our powerbase-

"Oh, you mean the powerbases we've been bleeding dry to fight a war we've been LOSING?" Pointed out Grimaldi annoyed.

The smug noble suddenly didn't look so smug anymore, "Uh...yes?"

Grimaldi shook his head, "In different circumstances- YES, we could've used our accumulated wealth, influence, political clout, etc. to overturn any reform or policy the newly formed Princess could've made. But not AFTER we've used up said resources on a war that's been going terribly!"

One of the nobles nodded, "Indeed, with how things are going, she'd have to Something crazy: Like marrying a monster, for us to get her overruled when she's queen."

Many of the other's rolled their eye's, "Oh, come now! Yeah, she's a monster loving weirdo, but let's be realistic here!" The others murmured in agreement.

Grimaldi coughed to regain everyone's attention, "Moving on...I propose we 'speed up' the marriage between the princess and Prince Shastacan, thus securing a military alliance with the spiderbite Kingdom against the 'Crimson Ninja'. Their leadership might not be the best, their soldiers...even worse. But their numerous and more importantly their soldiers are NOT our citizens. Which is something we desperately need now."

"Now hold on, we can't let her marry without acknowledging her as Queen-

"Which is why the 'Crimson Ninja' is going to assassinate her after she's married." Finishes Grimaldi with a knowing smirk.

The others were stunned into silence...such a thing...the people still remembered and loved Solaris, her many victories against the monster hordes in addition to all the wealth her conquest brought to the kingdom...a death of her daughter at the hands of the monsters might just be the thing to end the ever-increasing anti-war sentiment, the rioting and the draft dodgers...

...Still...to kill a princess, even someone like Eclipsa...there was only one way these men could respond...

"...What's in it for us if we go along with this?"

Grimaldi smirked, "I've talked to Prince Shastacan...once he's on the throne, all who helped him in this will be richly rewarded as his inner circle."

 _"With ME as his second in command of course."_ Thinks the treacherous head-conspirator as he continues to reassure his fellow traitors that all will be fine...

...all the while oblivious to the invisible, tiny monster known as a Lutin spying on them from the rafters...

...

Another thing Marco was good at was being efficient and getting the maximum potential of anything he got a hold of. Be it getting the best prices or karate practice.

To turn this skill over to military strategy was actually pretty easy and not just for the reasons you think.

One of the MANY things that had been tripping up the Mewmans is Marco's use of monsters that not even other monsters thought were useful in fights. But use them he did, in very creative and unorthodox ways that the Mewmans couldn't predict let alone cope with.

Take the 'LITTLE people' for instance...

 **PIXIES: The power to lead travelers astray.**

"How in the blazes did we end up in the fire kingdom!? We don't even have dimensional scissors! Let alone a portal!" Shouted an exasperated Mewman General as his exhausted troops groaned as they entered week 3 of being hopelessly lost.

Unseen by them, A pixie giggled. Be it merchant, soldier, or peasant(although in the later case they just made them hopelessly- but safely -lost in their own house or city to further aggravate and increase their weariness toward the war). None were immune to their trickery!

 **Knockers: Ability to find rich seams of ore.**

"Why didn't we think of this earlier? Would'a saved us a whole heap of trouble!" Shouted a knocker as he helped the monsters gain more wealth and ore to make weapons by showing them where to dig...

Trow: can give items they leave on the ground good fortune

"Hey, a lucky penny." Said a Mewman scout as he picked it off the ground-

 **CRACK!**

-Which then caused a piano to fall and crush him flat.

A nearby hidding Trow watched on amazed, "We'll I'll be! The King was right! With a little effort we can put BAD luck into our items just as easily!" It would take more practice to refine it so the bad luck delayed long enough for the soldiers to get back to their regiments and indirectly spread the misfortune to the rest of the mewman troops...but the Mewman army was about to have a VERY bad day...followed by many more...

 **CLURICHAUNS: ...roaring drunk morons...**

"Why is the rum gone?" Asked a distraught soldier as he looked at the empty wine caskets.

Suddenly he and his comrades are swarmed by screaming, red capped, drunk to the gills little men who rip them to pieces...

...turns out when drunk, they make excellent berserker ambushers...who knew?

 **Boggart: What were once helpful Brownies have long soured to bitter Boggarts under Mewman oppression...**

"Oh, not again!" Shouted an annoyed commoner as he'd come home from the rat races(racing rats for coppers was the only way to make a living these days), only to find his house ransacked! Every possession and piece of furniture shattered beyond repair, all his food spoiled and inedible, the room now covered in all manner of disgusting bugs...

The laughter of the boggarts haunted the entire neighborhood...

...

Marco had made sure to instruct them only to do non-lethal pranks against commoners. Just enough to aggravate them, disrupt their everyday life, make them demand the war would end sooner...but nothing to hurt or kill them.

In any case Marco was currently checking on his other 'little people', the Lutin. Between their hats that made them invisible, their small size, and their ability to turn hair into lockpicks. They made the perfect spies...

"Their planning to kill Eclipsa?!" Shouted Marco. He quickly thought about this...on the surface this seemed bad, but was it? The Mewmans had already lost so much and them so little. The Mewman economy was in the toilet, half the people were starving or homeless. Really, an alliance with the Spiderbite people and blaming him to enrage the Mewmans would only set them back a little while...

But on the other hand...

Marco sighed, even though he'd long since made his peace with messing with time and the fact Star would no longer exist...he just couldn't bring himself to get ride of the possibility entirely of her still existing...'

Even if it DOESN'T do that...Eclipsa was still Star's family, he couldn't just let her die!

"Ready the troops." He said flatly as he left the hut...

...

The citizens of the Mewman town Fraxford were surprised when a group of nobles came to them in the middle of the night telling them that they're town was going to host the royal wedding.

This surprised them, as Fraxford was a rather unimportant, 'out-of-the-way' town. But considering how desperate the economic situation was, they weren't going to complain about this massive boon granted to them! The tourism and merchandising alone would put them on the map!

Despite how sudden and last minute the whole thing was, a large group of people were clamoring from the nearby provinces to enter the hastily erected chapel...which made the perfect cover for Marco and a small group of his elite monsters to enter the town in disguise and undetected.

As they entered the pews, they watched the wedding take place. The whole thing had an elegant, yet rushed feel to it. And it was pretty obvious the 'happy' couple were anything but. Eclipsa simply looked like she wanted to 'get this over with', and Prince Shastacan just looked bored. More interested in a weird gizmo he was fiddling with than his bride-to-be.

Marco told his men to be ready, they'd gotten intel that the mewmans had hired some monster mercenaries to do the deed. They hadn't been able to intercept them before the ceremony- which probably meant the nobles had probably paid for some top-notch magic to conceal them until the time was right -so they had no choice now but to wait for the attack and let the pieces fall where they may...

As the priest is wrapping up he whispers to his men, "Right, Kobolds take out who you can when they first appear. They'll be a lot of frightened Mewmans who'll think were the enemies so you Nurikabe try to keep casualties low by keeping them away from the fight with your mystic walls. Goblins, your with me- Okay, looks like it's go time!"

They tense up as the priest declares them man and wife-

 **ZAP!**

Suddenly a large group of monsters on both sides of the alter appeared, "Right, let's-

 **HI-YAH!**

Shouts Eclipsa as she suddenly shoots balls of fire out of both hands sitting many attackers ablaze.

Marco was stunned briefly, but quickly recovered, "Yep, she's DEFINITELY related to Star." He says with a smile as he charges in to help.

The Mewman princesses eye's widen as the infamous 'Crimson Ninja' suddenly appears beside her and karate chops a trolls arm clean off!

" _Hmmm...and I thought today would be boring..."_ She smiled cheekily as she sets a hobgoblin on fire...

The normally apathetic somehow Prince Shastacan cowers behind a pew while also throttling Grimaldi. "What the devil Grimaldi!? You promised me an easy transition to the Mewman throne!

Grimaldi began to sweat, how had this all gone sideways?! They'd told Glossaryck to not teach her magic until she was queen! And now-

...

Glossaryck was forced to pause in his narration to laugh, "(snort) Oh, mercy! It's adorable how that group of idiots seriously thought I would listen to their order!" Glossaryck then got himself back in the zone, "Right, where was I?"

...

-And now the Crimson Ninja himself had gotten involved?! This was a disaster! And not just because of how difficult it was to breathe now with the Prince strangling him!

Even with his eyesight dimming fast he was still able to see a spear being thrown their way, acting quickly he kicked the prince so that he got stabbed instead. As he falls tot he floor bleeding, he gurgles out 'help me'. But Grimaldi didn't give him a second thought, the mercenaries had already fled. His personal guard and his fellow conspirators were still being chopped down- He needed to leave now!

He quickly runs to the door, _"Okay, don't panic. The spiderbite alliance might be a lost cause, but if you work fast you can convince the other nobles that Eclipsa has been 'bewitched' by the Crimson Ninja- not like they like her much anyway. This will probably lead to me giving up most of my influence and wealth to 'persuade' them...in addition to me 'retiring early to spend time with my family' or some other rot. Not ideal, but at least I'll be alive and- Why aren't I moving?"_

Sure enough, he was running...but his feet were off the ground! The last thing the noble sees is a smirking Eclipsa levitating him in the air with her magic-

 **SPLAT!**

Eclipsa wipes the blood off her dress and turns to a stunned Marco, "Right, Mr. Ninja I think it's time you and I have a chat about the future of our people...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Eclipse of Marco 6**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

 **...**

 **AN: Dedicated to** **ImperialStar- most of the ideas in the chapter were given by him -best of luck coming to America buddy!**

...III...

"Why are we out here again?" Asked Marco's adviser/oldest friend Ivan Bulgolyubov as they travel to an ancient prison known as Fallon. "I was given critical information about a potential new ally."

 _"Among other things..."_ Thinks Marco to himself, Eclipsa had made him...an offer. A very interesting and tempting offer. But naturally Marco had been suspicious of it. She may have been Star's family...but that didn't necessarily make her trustworthy.

She caught on to that surprisingly fast and offered some important information to him as a gesture of good faith. If the info. proved good...well, he'd consider her... 'offer'...

Marco tried to get the fluster off his cheeks as he focused on the task at hand. Finding the ancient prison of Fallon...and the imprisoned bodies of the Solar Guard: the 7 most powerful elite knights of all during the reign of Queen Solaria. Turned bloodthirsty traitors who murdered thousands of innocents...

At least...that was the 'official' story. According to Eclipsa the 'real' story was more interesting.

Their names were:

 **Franciscorius The Solar Shield** : He was eldest of all and leader of the group, he had a heavy gold armor and full body with reliefs and decorations of eagles, armed with a sword whose edge emanates magic energy golden color, whose size is a meter and a half with a grip equal to that of solaria, only that white and a shield with the shape of the sun, a ruby red cloak, has a helmet in the form of a crown and under it is a face similar to the frame, only that its skin is white and features harder.

He is expert in close combat and remote combat, this last because like the other 6 and his soldiers is versed in magic (which can be used as a barite) and bow.

 **Gaby Londo The Sword of the Sun** : her appearance was that of a girl with pale skin and freckles, with very long red hair tied in a ponytail, her dress is similar to that of Arturia de Fate / stay night, only the color of her armor is red ruby instead of silver and her white dress.

she has an energetic and optimistic personality, she remembers something to Star, but much more mature than her and much less flat.

it has a huge halberd similar to that of bankotsu, but with a sun instead of a moon in it and the edge of the halberd is perpetually on fire, even under water, and also attacks both melee and at a distance.

 **Solaire Astoras The Soul of the Sunlight** : his appearance was that of a young man in his twenties, blond hair and white skin, has a full-body armor similar to that of the Templars of the Crusades, only with a white cloak and Sunscreens everywhere.  
Smough The Executor: is a giant of two meters and a half, is the largest and most muscular of all, paradoxically is also the youngest of the group, he is 20 years old, is a knight of blood in every rule, a great lover of the battle, but also is the most kind and affable with Solaire.

which contrasts enough since he is (or was) the greatest executioner in the crown.

he wears a heavy armor with a dragon helmet, his weapon is a giant hammer in the shape of a dragon's head, he is the least versed in the magic of the three, but he knows enough to handle the earth at will, such is his command of The earth that is layers of creating a cataclysmic layer of destroying whole cities, can also create volcanoes and mold the earth at will.

He uses most of all his powers for his favorite pastime number one. create gardens and fields of culture, to give beauty and food to people.

 **The Golden Slayer** : wore golden armor with red robes, a helmet in the shape of a lion. his weapon is a thick imbued with pure energy and whose blade is wrapped in an aura of pure energy, has enough power to make a fool of nuclear bombs like the castle bravo or the Tsar Bomba.

He is very regal and cold, but he is also quite charismatic, cordial, loyal, as well as taking care of his people all the time, especially his brother Smough.

 **Artorias The Metal Strom** : wore a silver armor with blue robes and a wolf helmet, use a huge 2 meter sword imbued with the power of wind and storms, is capable of creating hurricane winds or tornadoes that send by Aires cities through the air, as well as storms, Smouhg constantly asks him to create small rain for his crops and fields.

When he is not commanding the army, or fighting with Ornstein for some reason, this contending or creating arts of all kinds, his most anemic dream is to create museums throughout the multiverse so that people can contemplate and be inspired by their art.

 **Adamantumbra The Darkness Destroyer** : she is the only one who practiced black magic, unlike her other brothers she prefers stealth, her skin is extremely pale, as white as ivory, her eyes purple and her hair black, her hands are purple by the use of dark magic, wear a purple tunic combined with a light armor that consists of a chest, knee pads, shin guards with bracers, all in black.

Used a scythe, blades hidden in his bracers, knives and a sword in the shape of a black thorn, uses all kinds of spells, curses and others to fulfill his objective.

Is the least social of the 7, has little patience for the stupid and shows it in an aggressive way, bad character, the coolest and most frightening laughter you can imagine, and people when they see it get out of their way or run away , besides hating but not being able to do anything that has to do with gods or religion in general.

But here is the twist, she is also a healer, she has attended births, she has helped people who are ill and she helps anyone who comes in despair at any time of the day or any time of the night, and everything she asks her for her work are inputs, medicines or food that gives to other people. In addition to resolving disputes between people because people respect you for being extremely wise.

And in addition to being a loyal and protective person to his loved ones, although she does not show it all the time.

They all admired Solaria, they idolized her and respected her as nobody, and she for them was not only her paragon but also as a mother, she educated, nurtured and trained them personally, when they died they were left devastated, lost and very hurt, that they decided to create in their honor and memory an army that would represent everything that Solaria meant for them and the people of Mewni.

An army composed of elite horsemen who embodied courage, honor, wisdom, justice, strength and above all protection, both for innocents and for those who could not defend themselves.

They would have been national heroes if not for not getting along with most of the nobility, this is because sometimes the nobles abused the weak and those who were under their power, but the Solar Guard had to forcibly tolerate this situation They did not want to be traitors or dissidents.

On the other hand the majority of the nobility did not like the guardians because they considered them meddlesome, but they endured them because the war against the monsters continued and continued and they needed to have them on their side.

But one day everything changes:

They installed their fortress and base of operations in a place called Fallon. They wore gold armor and their shield was the Solarite barite, they were legendary and there was no battle they did not win.

One day the 7 went to investigate a village of monsters near their fortress, but something happened, to get to it they had to follow a path which went through a cliff, a collapse occurred and they, although they survived, were trapped and condemned to die of starvation because they were so badly injured that they could not escape.

They would have died if they had not been found by a family of agricultural monsters, when they saw the situation in which the 7 knights were, they took them from there and took them to the village, the people of the village were humble but they did everything They were able to help them, took care of them and healed their wounds, took care of them until they were able to recover completely.

After that event, both the Solar guard were in great conflict as to what to do with that town.

On the one hand they were monsters, and the monsters always represented a threat to all the mewmans that they were sworn to protect.

But on the other these monsters, without asking to wait for anything in return, saved their lives from a long and horrible death, even more, these monsters did not even care that they were mewmans and were at war, not to mention that they did not pose a threat to No one, hardly and with little success could defend themselves from the wild beasts that were near Fallon, more than anything because it was a village made up mostly of women and children.

Even though they were monsters, attacking would have gone against everything they represented and tried to protect.

They decided at the end, and after a long debate, leave the town in peace. But after they see how the town was constantly attacked by the wild beasts, they decided to protect the town.

In the meantime a great friendship was formed between the legion of the Solar Guard and the monstrous settlers.

And without the constant attacks of the wild beasts- which the inhabitants no longer bothered and that the solar legionaries used to train -life in Fallon was peaceful.

Until a nobleman found out what was happening and ordered the legionaries to destroy the town or else they would be seen as traitors to the crown.

The Solar Guard and their 7 Leaders refused, because destroying the town and it's innocent inhabitants would be an insult to the legacy of Solaria and the creed of the legion.

The nobility did not like this answer and they sent an army to wipe out the Guard and the monsters, but neither the first nor the second, nor the third or fourth could leave with the victory or with life to face The Guards.

In the end they were defeated- but only AFTER they'd given the monsters time to flee - and locked in glass by the high magical commission. To which they were told that they were a group of bloodthirsty and savage dissidents who massacred thousands of innocent Mewmans, who were maddened traitors drunk with blood and for the slaughter.

The high magical commission decided to believe them and in the end The Solar Guard was locked in glass without trial.

...

"Wait, if you knew this why didn't you stop it from happening?" Interrupted Star.

Glossaryck shrugged, "I took a vow to not interfere in all Mewman politics and remain neutral in all their affairs after the fiasco with Soupina the strange."

Glossaryck sighed, "That poor girl...all she wanted was to make the perfect Soup...and I ruined it...and her...and her daughter. First time in Mewman history that a granddaughter was forced to take up the throne the day BEFORE her mother's coronation..."

Glossaryck clapped his hands together, "Right, but enough of that! Back to the story!"

...

The solar guards remained for history as if they were a group of bloodthirsty and twisted assassins who betrayed the noble crown. As far as history was concerned they remained as one of the most feared enemies of the Mewmans...

...and now Marco would set them free.

Because the nobles didn't want the High Commission to learn of what REALLY happened, they rushed the whole imprisonment. They Commission would've preferred to house them at their own personal prison far from Mewni but the nobles cited the necessity to imprison them immediately as they were too dangerous.

This not only made it less likely that the Commission would find something worth investigating, but had the added benefit of destroying the remains of Fallon- and with it all evidence that countered the nobles claims -when the prison was created around the 7.

However this haste was to Marco's advantage as well. In their haste, they didn't construct the traps and defenses as well as they could have. Mainly relying on anti-monster wards to do the job...it never once occurred to them that a NON-monster would come this far into monster territory and try to free such now reviled prisoners...

They also didn't count on someone like Marco coming along. Marco easily deciphered all the codes and riddles the Sphinx guardian threw at them, and since he guided them to the location and gave them permission to enter the monsters were able to rush in and make short work of the hastily put together defenses(again, the idea that a human would EVER work with monsters never occurred to them, so the wards- although powerful - were never built to deal with that and they were thus able to circumvent it.)

After finding the 7 trapped in glass, he used the magic of the illithids to read their minds- gaining not only their knowledge and skills, but also double-checking the truth of the matter to be certain.

They were currently stuck in their default uniforms: All of them wear golden armor with white capes. They had golden sun 's stamped on the their weapons are massive and heavy swords of two meters in length. Which they carry without difficulty, swords that incidentally are infused with magic to burn red and leave a trail of flame. But only when the one who owns it wants it to. They also have shields in the form of the solaria wand, knives and are versed in fire magic. Also light and electricity to some extent. Once awoken, their specialized armor would reappear.

The mystic glass was strong though, it would need to be taken back to base camp to begin trying to break them free.

Little did he know, Marco's reading of their minds served almost in a double sense, since the 7(well skilled in such magic's themselves) - although they did not see his former life and its agreements... They did see how honorable, noble and excellent this new king of monsters was, once awoken they would swear their eternal loyalty to Marco.

...

Marco discussed things with the kageguchi as they made their daily report, as gossip demons they'd been instrumental of sowing discord among the Mewmans as well as further demoralize and mislead soldiers with misinformation.

But Marco knew he'd delayed things long enough, it was time to verify the second piece of intel Eclipsa had given him. He picked up a small metal chest of bronze. Which if Eclipsa was to be believed, contained the soul of Metatronos The Titan; one of the greatest leaders the monsters ever had.

Long ago- long before the Mewmans came to Mewni -he was the undisputed leader of Altur, the capital of what was once known as the kingdom of the monsters.

His power was only comparable with his kindness and love towards his people- although he came to be conferred in the leader of the monsters by force and guile -he protected lead his people with honor, justice, love, wisdom and compassion.

Belonging to a (supposedly) extinct species or variety of a very powerful ancestral monsters called "Titans" he was approximately 10 meters in height and was a experienced practitioner of all now lost monster magic.

Supposedly the last of his lineage and kind, when he seized power, he united all the species and tribes of monsters as one. He protected all equally and without distinction and his main objective was to be an excellent ruler, which he achieved. His once small town of Altur, quickly became the center of the nascent empire.

No other leader had become as wise, as benevolent, as powerful, or as loved and respected as Metatronos was ... but to his misfortune his reign- while it was the best -was also short, for it saw the arrival of the Mewmans.

When the Mewmans arrived they were not a problem or threat to the monsters, at least not in principle, the Mewmans settled down and expanded, and with its expansion the conflict arrived.

Mewmans and monsters hated each other mutually, mostly because the Mewmans considered the monsters "ugly" and different, and therefore should disappear.

But the monsters, under the command of Metatron, had the upper hand ... or so they believed.

Metatronos tried to negotiate with them, but every diplomatic attempt failure, and without another option he prepared for the war. He was confident that the monsters had everything: numbers, strength and leadership.

But he did not know that the Mewmans had three things in their favor: the unseen support of the magical commission, strange new magic and an illness(To which, although the Mewmans were immune the monsters were not).

While the death toll caused by the plague climbed to the millions, The biggest and most decisive battle was taking place in the capital.

When faced with the first queen of Mewni, Metatronos nearly won. In a last ditch attempt she cast a spell used to create garden gnomes...which as it turned out was an obscure spell that the monster king didn't know and thus had no defense for. Between the overloading energy put into the spell and his unique monster physiology he was turned into a stone statuary and had his soul pulled from his body.

The soul only had to return to his body to return to normal, but the Queen was quick enough to seal the soul within a nearby, small chest of bronze.

with the Mewman queen victorious and their leader apparently assassinated, the war changed course in a bad way for the monsters. Without the guidance of their greatest leader- although they gave a fight -but in the end they still lost to the Mewmans.

and to throw salt to the wound, Altur- the symbol of the power and greatness of the monster society -was plundered and destroyed by the Mewmans, the beautiful capital was reduced to ruins and it's location stricken from all maps and records. The statue of the once great monster left behind in his once great palace as one last cruel joke...

Unfortunately, for the Mewmans. The concept of 'the lack of evidence can be just as telling as evidence itself' hadn't developed in their forensic science yet...nor had forensic science been discovered yet at all...in fact it probably never would be discovered, Mewman police mainly relied on soothsayers- to be fair, they were actually fairly good at their job...as long as they're pay had come in. -and more or less just letting Rhombulus glass whoever 'looked' evil.

In any case, Marco's deductive skills allowed him to realize which maps and records had been censored. And use 'what' had been censored to narrow down the location of Altur.

Marco brings the box to Altur...only to find that a cesspit had been built over it. Marco's men are enraged by this and destroy it. Seeing their anger over this disrespect, Marco decides that after the war he'd do what he could to rebuild this sacred city...

But first, they needed to find the king's body. It took all night, but they succeeded. Metatronos appearance is that of a gigantic humanoid, many stories tall, with skin that looks more akin to rock than flesh, his eyes shine orange on a face that slightly resembling a skull, further reinforced by his bald scalp. Which is itself Topped with a helmet of horns. Clad in full-body iron armor that looks similar to a cathedral or temple, his weapon is a giant double-edged ax.

Marco quickly opens the chest and allows the soul to revitalize Metatronos...who immediately attacks Marco believing him to be a Mewman.

But to his surprise, he's quickly stopped by Marco's monster friends/guards. They calm him down and he talks with Marco and the monsters under his command. And after seeing how protecting, caring and good of a leader he is, Metatronos kneels before him and swears his eternal loyalty.

Marco- stunned - asks him why and he explains that he's doing this for 3 reasons:

1) Marco has proven to be a king worthy to lead his people.

2) the world has changed too much, too much time has passed since he'd been locked up and many new things have been suggested.

and 3) Metatronos had painstakingly memorized all the monster culture, art, traditions, stories and magic at the height of his kingdoms golden age. Seeing how so much of that had been lost, he'd like to dedicate what time he could spare to writing down this knowledge and rebuilding monster civilization. Which he won't be able to do while leading the nation.

Marco supports his goal and accepts his fealty...

...

Only one last piece of intel from Eclipsa to verify...

Limaroca; The Slime Queen of The Deep.

She is the ruler and creator of a place called 'the depths'. She is also known as the mother of all the Slime's and the abyss.

Her appearance is that of a multicolored limo with armor that is in turn a weapon that- thanks to being a slime can change her shape -can mold it into a number of different weapons.

She created the slimes from her own meats, creating slime's of many different colors and varieties.

She and her kind wasn't thought of much by other monsters, but Metatronos was kind to her. After his fall at the hands of the Mewmans, and fearing for her safety, she and children retired underground.

The Mewmans learned of her location. But between the fact she and her kind was considered more 'nuisance' then anything and the fact she was too deep underground to go after. It was decided she be left their to rot.

With the help of a squad of Knockers and Metatronos, finding her and negotiating with her was almost a non-issue.

It was afterward that amazed everyone. Marco saw huge potential in the slimes. They could dispose of any garbage and hazardous material safely and without issue. Making them the perfect 'waste management' workers.

Plus, them working in conjunction with the knockers would be the perfect mining team! The Knockers would divine the location of valuables beneath the earth and the slimes would dissolve down to it- their were breeds of slime that only dissolved worthless rocks and dirt and leave everything else okay -and bring up the valuables safely. Since they could dissolve through rock, didn't really need oxygen and were very hard to kill. There was no danger for cave-in's for them!

Yes Marco would change everything for the queen and her children. Taking them from the bottom of the depths to new heights!

Years later, Altur might become the the political and cultural capital of the monster empire. But it would be 'The Depth's' that became the empire's economic center! untold riches pulled from the ground everyday, hundreds of dimensions paying them to dispose of their garbage- and thanks to Marco's introducing concepts like 'recycling' and the concept of one man's trash being another person's treasure, only 1/10th of the trash would actually be disolved. The rest would be remade anew! You'd be amazed how much 'junk' went from being taken from the rubish of one dimension and ended up being sold to the highest bidder in another(one such example was the world of 'useless rubbish' which had a species that repeatedly excreted valuable works of art and threw them into their sewers seeing them as ugly...)

...

"But enough of that! that's in the past's future, for now we need to go back to the past's past..."

"...What?" Asked Star confused

"...We need to go back to Marco." Said Glossaryck patiently...

"Gotcha." Said Star with a smile.

Glossaryck rolled his eye's but continued...

...

Marco sighed, it was official...Eclipsa was being honest with him...

" _Sorry Star...but I have to do what's right...even if that means I'll never see you again..."_

With a heavy heart he turns to his scribe, "Take a message, Tell Eclipsa...I accept her offer..."

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Eclipse of Marco  
**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

 **AN: This chapter was helped by Wolvenstrom**

...

The land of Mewni was stunned by Princess Eclipsa's sudden announcement: A betrothal tournament was to be declared in her honor!

The nobles, although stunned by this sudden change of events...eagerly welcomed it. True, this meant they had no choice but to have her coronation as Queen immediately, but it also meant a golden opportunity for all of them. For the winner of a betrothal tournament was immediately awarded the Queens hand in marriage. Anyone- as long as they were a noble or of noble blood -could enter!

So with greedy eye's already sizing up the throne...they all began to make preparations...

Unfortunately for them, they weren't the only one's...

...

The various suitors were making their way to the tournament grounds, according to the rules the Queen was allowed to pick what the contest would be so she was still setting up beneath a tarp. So everyone was just waiting around...rattling 'sabers' against each other.

Remy Buxaplenty smirked as his butler's formed a carpet for him to walk on, "Hah! As if this tournament is even a formality, once the Queen gets aload of me she'll beg to be married!

Dominic Esquito drunk liquid gold from a chalice of made of diamonds and then snorted, "In your dreams Buxaplenty! Your family is only 11th generation! Your blue blood is sky blue at best!"

Those two bickering were only overshadowed by the nearby bickering of Montana max and Richard Belzaris B. B. Becktratus, Jr.

"Hah! As if your Tandem war-elephant is even a match for my beautiful Rebemius Breiguroa Banjorelo the Second!" Shouted the aforementioned Richard Belzaris B. B. Becktratus, Jr.

"My War Elephant will wipe the floor with your puny dingo!" Snaps Montana Max, suddenly their conversation stops as a strange man dressed in a full body red Gi and mask walks past.

"Who's that?" Asks Buxaplenty. "Bah! who cares? If WE don't recognize him, he can't be important!"

Richard Belzaris B. B. Becktratus, Jr. gave a dismissive hand motion in the red persons direction. "Indeed, he must be one of those ghastly 'Nouveau riche' types or some other soddy bunch of nobodies...

But there was no more time to talk, the Queen was now on the podium!

"ATTENTION ONE AND ALL!" Exclaimed Eclipsa. "THE TIME FOR THE GRAND BETROTHAL TOURNAMENT! I SHALL NOW ANNOUNCE THE FIRST TASK!"

The suitors leaned forward expectantly, what would it be? Jousting? Archery? Rat race? Such activities were par the course for the average nobleman, hardly a bother. This tourney was as good as theirs!

"I GIVE YOU A TRIAL OF DARING!" She shouts as the first tarp falls, revealing a large giant monster in front of a archway who was currently counting his gold. "THE FIRST ONE TO BE ALLOWED PAST THE GIANT MERCHANT WINS!"

The suitors were at first stunned by this rather unorthodox challenge...but they quickly shrugged it off and charged gleefully, sword drawn and steeds raging. After all, monster killing was a nobleman sport as well!

And so they rode forward. Banners drawn, swords poised, incantations on their lips-

 **CRACK!**

-Only to find it all completely useless as magic cast by the wand renders all these inert just as the giant defends itself annoyed.

"Go my beloved Rebemius Breiguroa Banjorelo the Second!" Shouted Richard Belzaris B. B. Becktratus, Jr. "Go, smite this abomin-

 **SPLAT!**

The pompous brat took one look at the mangled pancake that was once his beloved pet...promptly wet himself, screamed like a girl and ran away...

While more and more suitors were crushed to death by an irritated giant(they all signed waivers before entering so nothing the nobles could but watch many of their heirs die horribly)...the man in red simply hung back and watched...and studied...

When the last of the suitors had made a... 'tactical withdraw', the red guy simply walked forward...right up to the giant. The giant looks at him still irritated...but curious.

Words are exchanged between the two, no one can hear...but the red warrior gives the giant some gold...and the giant smiles for once...and let's him through!?

There was an immediate uproar. Baron Emilio Barbarigo glared at Eclipsa, "What are you trying to pull here?!" He demanded. Eclipsa shrugged, "Hey, I said he was a giant MERCHANT and that you needed to be ALLOWED past...what more hints could I give you?"

The nobles growled...but could do nothing. The queen was allowed to make the challenges after all; as long as they were- technically -winnable she could make them as difficult as possible.

And onto the second task...

"You measure my life in hours and I serve you by expiring. I'm quick when I'm thin and slow when I'm fat. The wind is my enemy. What I'm I?"(1) Asked the sphinx. _  
_

Motana Max looked confused, "Uh...I want to say...liverwurst?"

 **CHOMP!**

 _"I might be Doing these inbreed morons a favor by thinning out their gene pool a bit."_ Thinks the Sphinx as she munches yet another spoiled brat. She then turns to the next.

"I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?"(2) _  
_

Dominic Esquito also sweated, "Uhhhh...can I buy a vowel?"

The Sphinx gives him a look-

 **CHOMP!**

 _"Ugh, he was so spoiled and rotten I could taste it!"_ Groaned the Sphinx to herself.

Finally, it was the red strangers turn...

"You see a boat filled with people. It has not sunk, but when you look again you don't see a single person on the boat. Why?" Asked the Sphinx.

The red man leaned over and whispered, the Sphinx nodded, "Correct! 'All the people were married' is the right answer! But now you have an even greater task! to win the challenge you must give me a riddle that makes me say 'I don't know the answer'!"

The masked red man simply thinks for a moment, then writes on the ground something-

 **REWSNA EHT WONK T'NOD I**

-and then whispers to the Sphinx, The Sphinx laughs, "Pity, I thought I wouldn't have to eat you. Read the words you right backwards? Childs play! 'I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER!'" Shouts triumphantly...then her eye's went wide in disbelief...then smirks, "Ah, I see what you did there. Well played, well played! You are deserving of victory! You have won the second task!"

Emilio Barbarigo glares at the mysterious warrior clad in red...as the unofficial leader of the largest noblility voting block, he had a lot ridding on this. Eclipsa was too much of a wildcard, putting one of his men- or failing that, someone who's family owes him a debt -on the throne at her side would be a good way to keep her in check...but this stranger was too much of an unknown...

He turns to whisper to his men; "Find out what you can about him...'convince' him to join my side...'clean up' afterwards if you must."

His men just eagerly nod and obeyed...

...

The man in red silently walked away from to the concession stand with a rat on a stick, there was still several minutes left until the next trial so he had nothing but time to kill-

And like that he was surrounded by several dozen armed thugs. "Hey red, we wants a word with yah's." Said the lead grunt.

The man in red simply sighs...

...

"To our remaining challengers! Please bare with us, the next trial is still undergoing maintenance!" Shouted Eclipsa.

Emilio Barbarigo looked around and saw that the red man was no where in sight, _"So, he refused my offer...oh, well. Soon I'll win this regardless of who wins."_

Indeed, for this whole tournament was a battle to the last man. 2/3rd's of the contestants maybe either dead or running away in shame. But the few who are left were either relatives of his or belonged to families in his pay. The throne was as good as his!

 **BOOM!**

He quickly turns his head to the loud noise-

 **WHACK!**

-Only to get smacked in the face with the head of his right-hand man!

Suddenly the red man was coming into the ring, dragging two other thugs, "Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! We'll talk! We'll talk!"

To Emilio's horror, they confessed to being in his pay and trying persuade or kill Red!

Eclipsa promptly ordered for Emilio and his associates to be arrested. Also in accordance with tournament rules all his relatives were immediately disqualified.

And so, aside from the red stranger, only a handful were left. Remy Buxaplenty smirked triumphantly as Emilio was taken away, not only would he be king but it looks like his families crippling debt was about to be taken care of!( stupid pheasants, how dare they not appreciate the gift that was the Buxaplenty investment of the 'cancer leech'!?) He had this in the bag!

"THE NEXT CHALLENGE BEGINS NOW! CONTESTANTS! AT YOUR FEET LIE BUCKETS WITH NO BOTTOMS! ABOVE YOU LIES THE PEAK OF NO RETURN! YOUR CHALLENGE: FILL THE BUCKET TO THE TOP WITH WATER!"

"HAVE AT THE! Shouted Remy as he and the others began running up the peak...soon dead bodies of various suitors fell from above. Both from the peaks hostile terrain and just donking each other when they were far enough away from prying eyes so they won't be disqualified(mostly the later).

...everyone except the Red warrior that is. He just sits there patiently, watching the others go up the peak. And then when the bodies start to drop, he picks up a bucket and goes to a nearby stream. He promptly submerges the bucket under water, he then turns to give Eclipsa a thumbs up.

Eclipsa smirks, "The bucket is completely underwater and therefore is filled all the way to the top! We have a winner!"

"Wait a minute! What about the Peak of no return!?" Shouts one of the nobles in the stands.

Eclipsa smirks, "What about it?" She says teasingly.

...

Remy Buxaplenty groans, he had to murder everyone else, frostbite cost him his toes, fingers, nose and genitals. But he was finally at the top! ...a top...with nothing there? Well, except for a large sign of stick-figure of Eclipsa pointing at him shouting: 'HAW-HAW!'

Remy's eye twitched and without another word, he calmly walks off the cliff...and to his death...

...

As Remy fell to his death in a nearby manure carriage, Eclipsa made her announcement.

"ALL THE OTHER CONTESTANTS ARE DEAD! WE HAVE A WINNER! AND IN ACCORDANCE WITH MEWNIE AND HIGH COMMISSION LAW THIS MEANS AN AUTOMATIC MARRIAGE BETWEEN ME AND THE VICTOR!"

A nearby priest and lawyer look at the rules and nod to each other, "What they say is completely true and legal." They agree.

"But WHO is the victor?" Demanded a noble from the stands. Eclipsa smirked, "Haven't you guessed?" And then to everyone's horror...the mysterioius Red Warrior takes off his mask...

"I PRESENT YOU YOUR NEW KING AND MY NEW HUSBAND- MARCO DIAZ! THE KING OF THE MONSTERS!

...earlier that week...

Eclipsa liked Marco.

He had proven that he isn't like 98% of the Mewman population when it comes to the monsters after all, smart enough to beat her kingdom in most of the battles of the war. And, if she can be a girl for a bit, cam to save her from a loveless marriage like a hero straight out of a fairy tail.

She might not 'know' him, but she knows his character from what she's heard. Which still makes him a better option than any of the other suitors she has who desire the throne rather than her...or in Shastacan's case, the throne and his 'idea' of her. Not the real her.

Eclipsa couldn't help it. Her hand went to her mouth as she tried in vein to muffle the laughter bubbling up inside her at the sight of the King of Monsters, the Crimson ninja, the dreaded warrior whose name was being uttered in hushed whispers across the land...blushing like a squire at his first dance.

Marco might have become many great things, but he was still an awkward teenage boy. A teenage boy who had just had a very pretty girl ask him to marry her!

Marco was from a time where if anybody asked you that on a first date it was a sign too head for the hills. However he did recognize it was pretty common in 'this' time, or even this dimension as recently (relative to himself) as Star's time, for couples in arranged marriages to not even see each other for years if ever before they get hitched.

By comparison, Eclipsa getting to ask somebody of her own choosing to be her husband might as well have been ten years of dating with all of their shared friends wondering why the two hadn't tied to knot years before already.

He would be lying if he didn't think Eclipsa was hot...well actually he would, because she wasn't hot. She was beautiful! The young queen had an air of refinement and legality to her looks that gave the impression that she didn't need to spend hours getting ready before she could sit on a throne in front of a crowd of people. Jackie had been hot. Star was cute. Hell even he wouldn't deny that Brittany was gorgeous. However Eclipsa was beautiful.

...

"Wait, what was that last bit?!" Exclaimed Star confused.

Glossaryck sighed, "Basically it's about different kinds of attractiveness. Jackie, Star, Brittany, Eclipsa. Marco sees them all as attractive, but differently. What Marco sees in Eclipsa is beauty like you would find in classic portraits of royalty. While the other three are attractive girls, Eclipsa gives the impression of being an attractive 'woman' to him despite not yet being a fully grown adult...Beautiful in the way Moon is beautiful, but in a way that makes it seem like she doesn't need to be 'made up'...if that makes any sense. Now can we get back to the story, you interrupted a rather pivotal scene!"

"Sorry."

...

The second his lips touched hers, he swore he could hear cry's of an all to familiar voice echo through his mind. Fading into nothing.

Yet he didn't pull back. To the shorter royals surprise he wrapped his arms around the back of her neck and drew her 'closer'. He even enjoyed the muffled sound of surprise she gave before it turned into a sound of contentment.

He'd always imagined Jackie would have been his first kiss. He'd always imagined it would be an awkward affair. She'd kiss him on the cheek, he'd flush like he ate a chilli pepper, she'd laugh, he'd laugh, they'd stare at each other for a moment before leaning in and gently pecking each other on the lips.

He never imagined his first 'real' kiss would be a full blown, mouth to mouth, breath through your nose because you ain't letting up to breath through your mouth, sun setting in the background while the ending score and end credits play, style kiss.

For the first time since this started, he was rewarded with the sight of the girl that has been laughing at his awkwardness at her teasing, blushing like a schoolgirl as they parted. Panting and looking at him with wide eyes.

He feels like he should say something cool, but the least he could do was 'not' say the stream of gibberish bubbling at the tip of his tongue...

...

Star was crying...both because her 'friend'...was truly lost to her now...but also because how beautiful the story was...

Glossaryck smirked, "Well, almost time for a time skip. But first let me tell you the aftermath of the proposal..."

...

 **Where half saw love, other half saw only their bane**

 **And thusly the Kingdom was broken in twain**

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **(1): The answer is candle in case your wondering**

 **(2): the answer is Map**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Eclipse of Marco  
**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

 **AN: This chapter was helped by Wolvenstrom**

...

Looking back, Eclipsa admitted she underestimated her peoples ability to be very, very, very stubborn.

The announcement that she would take the monster lover was not taken as well as she thought, and she didn't think it would be taken well in the first place. She was accused of rigging the contest in his favor. That the entire thing was staged so he would win regardless. The creatures merely actors who followed along wit their traitor queens and her monster loving lovers script.

Rumors began to fly. That she had been part of the war all along and had been helping him since the start. Despite not having any actual power until recently. That she was going to push the true mewman people into the slums while giving the monsters their homes and their land.

Ivan Bulgolyubov looked at these latest rumors confused, "Slums? Have they met their people? Most Mewman peasants live in squalor already!"

That he was brainwashing her, or worse, that she was pregnant with his half monster spawn already...which she found kind of funny.

Despite being very doting and loving, Marco freezes up at the mention of...coupling. He was nowhere near ready for such a thing...which to be honest was a huge relief for her. She certainly wouldn't feel ready to have a child for at least a few more years.

Naturally, the Magical High Commission- fearing a revival of the Monster Kingdom and it's magic sided with the Mewmans...However, there wasn't really anything they could do. Anticipating their reaction Marco convinced Eclipsa to have them personally inspect and sign off on all the trials and the entire tournament before it got started, they added their mystic seals of approval to betrothal contract.

...It had been a bit odd for her to ask this, but it was within her right to ask for it, and everything seemed legit so they thought nothing of it...

If she'd married a monster they could probably have still protested it...but there was no law stopping her from marrying a mewmanoid and since he was still technically a Mewman Baron after Silvio Barbarigo's betrayal that made him 'technically' a Mewman noble which gave them even less ground to argue.

And between the death/disgrace of Carlo Grimaldi, Emilio Barbarigo and many of their allies... The rest of the Mewman nobility was still busy regrouping from having the rug pulled out from under their power structure so many times to really give any structured or usable support...

Finally, Marco- getting tired of all the hoops they were making them jump through, finally steps up-

...

"Oh, for the love of- You hypocrites! Here you judge all monsters when YOU are monsters!? What the hey man!?"

Rhombulus sputters in rage, Omnitraxius simply seems indignant, Hekapoo...looks at a mirror thoughtfully...

"How dare you boy!? I'm a CELESTIAL! There's a huge difference!"

Suddenly to everyone's surprise, they hear Glossaryck- past Glossaryck, not me, except on Thursdays -laughing. "A difference? Between Celestial's and monsters? Oh, sure...about as different as a car and a Ferrari! Oh, mercy! That's adorable...adorable..

Omnitraxus pales, "I...I'm a monster?" He slinks to a corner to have an identity crisis...

Rhombulus snorts, "He maybe, but not me!"

"Said the diamond-headed man with snakes for arms." Retorts Marco annoyed.

...Rhombulus joins Omnitraxius in the corner...

Hekapoo just shrugs the revelation off and eats a muffin...

...

Thus the marriage was made official...though this did nothing to quell the uproar from the people, especially when Eclipsa began giving equal rights to monsters among other things...

A vast majority of the population decided to simply leave and search for greener pastures. In attempt to keep the peace, Eclipsa allowed this.

Although...humbled by the experience, the magical High Commission still sided with the Mewmans(hoping they could still salvage the situation and make the Mewmans strong enough to keep monster magic suppressed if need be.

Thus they got a random pie-folk child named Festivia, proclaimed her a distant relative of the Butterfly family, had her declared a princess and helped the Mewmans separatists form their own separate kingdom-

...

"Wait a minute! Festivia? I thought she was Eclipsa's daughter?" Asked Star confused.

Glossaryck is about to speak, before other Glossaryck shushes him, "One revelation at a time!" He turns to Star, "Look Star, if you keep asking questions over everything we'll be here all night!"

Star sighs but consents...

...

In any case, to promote peace between the two kingdoms Eclipsa signed a treaty regarding the kingdom's greatest weapon; the wand.

1\. The wand would be traded between the two kingdoms on a yearly basis.

2\. both sides must swear mystically binding oath not to attack each other...

...

Star: "I'm sorry, I know you said no more questions, but So I'm just supposed to hand over my wand every year? Like that's not going to make it even harder to learn magic?!

Glosseryck nods, "A yuh. That the whole point."

Other Glosseryck pops in, "It both solidifies the peace between the two kingdoms, and encourages the heirs/rulers to learn to either study for when they get the wand back, or to Dip Down."

Star: "To what down?" Asked Star confused

"Not important." Dismissed Glosseryck quickly and they continue with the story...

...

At first glance, both kingdoms were fairly even financial and military speaking. True, the Mewmans had almost bankrupt themselves and lost a good deal of their infrastructure during the war. But they had stronger political and economic allies with the other rulers and other dimensions. Also, the monsters may had better leaders in Eclipsa and Marco, but they had no real nation to speak of, only what they'd stolen from Mewmans during the war or had been given to them after Eclipsa became Queen.

Either way, Marco knows he can't just 'Connecticut Yankee' this world. He was a student. Not a scientist or an engineer. He wasn't one of those isekai protagonists who conveniently had an internet connected smart phone or where a book of all the inventions that revolutionized the world. He was just an ordinary teenager.

...Who happened to be an expert on safety.

...That included a huge knowledge on a little thing called 'Hygiene'.

He also had a lot of little scraps of knowledge on how modern or 'old tech that modernized the world' worked. Enough that trial and error let him build some of it. The rest...well he'd seen how magic could substitute for a lot of modern conveniences in Stars time that also were about in 'this' time. Still having a non magic replacement just in case was always handy.

Perhspe what he had wasn't 'groundbreaking' by earth standards..but by Mewni standards? The 'Dung era' more or less came to end in Eclipsa's kingdom. Standerd of living went up and all of Marco's attempts to improve everyone life through innovation spurred many to do likewise...

It would soon become clearer which kingdom was doing better... Eclipsa was a great magic user, but was no leader...Marco, was not just a leader...but a burecrat as well, he worked hard to make sure their kingdom had a solid foundation, infastucture before doing anything flashy...

Meanwhile, the sepratists did all in their power to make their kingdom look better and be greater then the 'monster lovers', comissiong great temples, palaces, monuments, public works of art...

Sweet Festivia- Bless her -sought to take peoples minds off the issues and make them happy by throwing the greatest parties the universe had ever seen!

Soon, The Separatist Kingdom was a shining bastion of happiness and beauty. A golden city where priceless gems grew on trees!

...of course this eventually went sour when between the building all these opulent, luxury buildings, and Festivia's parties put the Sepratists in deep debt and growing all those jewels lead to inflation that devalued their currency...sending both their economy and many of their allies/backers spiraling into a great recession.

The monsters economy on the other hand had been built from the ground up by Marco, it was also new- and different enough thanks to all of Marco's attempts to modernize- enough to not be so entangled with with the various kingdoms that went bankrupt during this whole fiasco...

Basically, while the other kingdoms were in trouble, the monster kingdom thrived!

...

Omnitraxus prime looked to his 'brother' annoyed, "Rhombulus?" He asked expectantly.

Rhombulus looked to him nervously, "Yeah Omni?"

"You didn't go to that 'world fair' thing at the monster kingdom did you?"

Rhombulus began to sweat, "Uhhhhh... no. Why'd you ask?"

Omnitraxus gave him a 'look', "Then where did you get that churro?"

Rhombulus tried to play it off, "What, This? There selling 'em in the 'real' capital now. Tryin' to play the usurpers own game and stuff."

Omnitraxus kept glaring, "Riiight... And the new COTTON cape?"

Rhombulus shrugged, "My old one was getting kind of ratty." He defended.

Omnitraxus: "And the second bag of churros with a 'Carnaval De True Mewni' day logo printed on the bag?" Omnitraxus asked skeptically.

Rhombulus sighed in defeat... "There really, really good..."

...

"Wait, hold on. Sorry to interrupt but I've been meaning to ask...dose the fact we have TWO kingdoms now...have something to do with this second tower were in?" Interupted Star suddenly.

Glosseryck looks smug while other Glosseryck groans. "Wow. You finally asked."

He turns to the other Glosseryck. Making a 'gimme' gesture.

The other one groans and whips out a pot of pudding. Handing it to his counterpart.

Other Glosseryck glares, "You do know you only won by like twenty seconds."

Glosseryck shrugs, "Twenty's plenty. Now I believe the bet was for 'two' cups."

Other Glosseryck hands him an empty pudding cup.

Glosseryck glares, "Now that's just petty."

Other Glosseryck smirks, "I know you are but what am I?"

Star coughed, "Uh, excuse me? The other tower?"

"Wha- Oh, that's the the tower of the other heir, Eclipsa and Marco's descendant."

Star gaped, she didn't know how to respond to that- "Hello? Star? You here?" Said an unfamiliar voice downstairs.

Star started to panic- "Relax, she's your best friend." Explained Glosseryck.

Star giggled gleefully and ran downstairs, "Hey there room-

Star trailed off and blushed; Maricia Diaz was drop-dead gorgeous! She had cute little fangs, sinueous wings, and even cuter horns...also, she was naked-

"Looking forward to this all day." Said Maricia hungrily.

Star blushed, "Uh, what do you-

Suddnely she was jumped on, thrown to the floor and her clothes reduced to confetti...

The glosserycks watched while eating pudding.

"Hmmm...do you think I should have clarified that by 'best friend' I mean they were lovers who routinely liked to attack and strip each other?" Asked Glosseryck.

Other Glosseryck shrugged, "Eh, she'll figure it out..."

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Eclipse of Marco**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **AN: This chapter was a commission from jarod237, my first donation!**

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

While Star tried- and failed miserably -to escape her 'lover'...the Glossarycks continued their chat...

"Good, now that Star is busy I can fully acclimatize myself to this new reality and get this- gestures to other Glossaryck -sorted out."

Other Glossaryck groaned, "Oh, boy- cracks knuckles -right, let's get this over with...by the way, where was Lekmet and Reynaldo during the whole debacle anyway?"

"Lekmet was having a vacation in dead world 11 and as for Reynaldo...well, who cares?"

"Good enough for me!" Shouted Other Glossaryck as they slam their heads together...and the memories start to flow...

...

 **Festivia the Broken:**

 **Kind Festiva, wanted nothing but to give her people happiness and hope**

 **But poor fiscal decisions would have her remembered as nothing but a dope**

...

"well...that's different."

"Poor kid...she was fun...until she married the rope-makers daughter..."

"Yikes."

...

 **Meterora the Determined:**

 **Sweet girl born in conflict**

 **Would prove to both kingdoms she wouldn't be licked**

 **Her family, she would always love**

 **But never would she be mistaken for a peaceful dove**

 **...**

"Meteora? Sweetie? Would you kindly get down?" Asked a hapless servant as he tried to use a broom to get a tentacle covered baby down from the ceiling. Meteora Diaz giggled, bite the broom with the razor sharp teeth in her tentacles and used it to slam the poor man on the ceiling back and forth like a pendulum...

...

Eclipsa- currently reading through ancient monster text with Metatronos -is the first to hear the screams coming from the nursery...she gives out a weary sigh as she turns to her husband as he reforms the tax system(again). "Sweetie? Meterora devoured the bowels of ANOTHER servant."

Marco sighed, "Send his family his last pay check in addition triple the usual hazard pay and pay for the poor guys funeral." He said in a well-rehearsed way.

"Y'know...you keep losing servants to 'care' for her the servants may go on strike..." Said Metatronos.

"Oh, I suppose you'd be willing to volunteer to babysit her while me and my husband handle the burden of building a new empire more or less from scratch?" Asked sarcastically.

Metatronos paled at that first bit...and stayed silent...

"I thought not..." Said Eclipsa flatly...

...

Meteora happily sat on the ceiling gnawing at the former servants bone...when she heard a desperate squeal...

She looked over to see her little sister Mariposa Diaz desperately trying to crawl up the wall to be with her sister...but keeps failing down in failure..she starts to cry...

Meteora then smiles, reaches down with her tentacle and helps her up on to the ceiling beside her, gives her a hug and then gives her a piece of servant. Mariposa squeals in delight and eats it with her...

...

 **Mariposa the 'Normal':**

 **Born with no magic or any special attributes, she got nothing but pity**

 **She soon told everyone to put their pity in the privy**

 **She said out loud, "To be normal did not mean to be weak."**

 **"For after all, dose not being 'normal' in a land of magic make US the freaks?"**

...

For years the Diaz sisters would go on adventures together and help their parents keep their children safe. Despite concerns for Mariposa seemingly lacking any magical capabilities, tutelage from her father in Earth Martial arts more then made her an equal to her sister in combat.

But as time went on, while Meteora gleefully throws herself into combat, Maripossa became increasingly annoyed over the apparent apathy that most citizens had for potential danger. More or less content to do nothing and sit around watching her family do the work...

She began getting funds to build up Dojo's, went around giving impassioned speeches to urge people to not put their fate in the hands of others...but rather work together to make a better fate and nation for everyone, she thought of more and more incentives to make people get more active and involved in the welfare of the kingdom...

Which lead to a scheme that would put her in the history books...

...

Once more Wyscan the Granter was roused from his slumber and beheld a teenage Mariposa with a boot on a tied up and gagged Bobipsa the baby eater...an aloof Hekapoo was standing a ways away...

Wyscan liked his lips at the offering, Bobipsa's magic may have been weak...but it make a nice snack.

"Alright, name your price...Let me guess? Money? Fame? Unimaginable magic powers?"

"No, I want you to teach me how to give magical abilities to others?"

Wyscan's eye's widened confused, "Uh...don't you mean you want me to GIVE you the ability to give magical powers to others?...also why, would you want to do that?"

Mariposa shook her head, "No, if you just give me the magic I'd be at the mercy of your whims or worse, messing with some power I didn't fully understand. No, I want you to TEACH me how to give magical powers to others, in a reliable, self-sustaining way. To answer your second question- she hesitates briefly -I'm well aware of the possibility of the fact that you giving me this knowledge will probably render me permanently unable to ever gain magic- like my family -for myself- she remembers her sister stealing one of their fathers journals...and how he sacrificed the existence of his best friend to save all monsters -but this isn't about me...it's about my people- My kingdom.

Wyscan shrugged, "Whatever." He beams the knowledge directly into her head...and savors the now nullified potential to gain magic that was now effervescing off her.

Mariposa sighed, but walked away as Wyscan eager devoured the child killer...and then began to scream and foam blood at the mouth...

"What did you do?!" Demanded Wyscan.

Mariposa smirked, "Did I forget to mention that Bobipsa accidentally ate a Tiyanak by mistake before coming here?" She asked innocently.

Wyscan's eye's widened, to eat such an unholy and toxic beast- even indirectly -Was a death sentence for one such as him! He cursed and raged as his pocket dimension crumbled...as did his body...

Mariposa smiled to Hekapoo, "Right, that's two high-ranked criminal taken care of- one a nigh immortal wish granter that even the MHC considered suicide to fight in a straight up match...i believe that's my end of the deal."

Hekapoo smiled back, "Yeah, okay. Just this once- I'll skip the usual test." She brings up some scissors...and puts Mariposa's name on them. "I gotta say, your just as smooth an operator as your dad...want to go get a drink?"

Mariposa shrugged, "Yeah, alright." She had all the time in the world before she had to go back, besides Hekapoo might 'officially' be an enemy of the monster kingdom...but she was actually pretty chill. Hanging with her might be pretty cool...

...later...

NOT COOL! NOT COOL!

Screamed Mariposa as she drove a flaming garbage barge-ship away from the pursuing federation police in dimension 2xY while also trying to keep said barge from exploding...while navigating the incoming plasma minefield!

"WHERE'S HEKAPOO WHEN YOU NEED HER!?" She screamed...

... **MEANWHILE**...

BAAAH!

"Lekmet is right! On top of DITCHING the heir of the rival kingdom to suffer alon at an international incident, you also took the rights of her future first born boy in marriage!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Screamed Omnitraxius.

A hammered Hekapoo groaned, "GUH! Don't yell so loud...I'm sorry, alright? We got drunk...things happend, okay? Look I'll just cancel the marriage contract...

"You can't cancel it, you used your mystically binding seal ring on it! Which by the way, we'll be confiscating as you spend the next several years in probation!"

Hekapoo groans, "Oh, come on! I-"

 **ZAP!**

Rhombulous encases her in crystal...there's a stunned silence...

"Aw, geez. I jumped the gun again, didn't I?" He sighs, "Sorry, I'll turn her back-

"Actually, I think for once you did good Rhombulus." Said Omnitraxius thoughtfully.

"Really?" Asked Rhombulus.

"BAAAH!" Bleated Lekhmet in agreement.

And together they leave Heekapoo in the chamber...for several years...

...

"Wait, where was Reynaldo during this?"

"Who cares?"

"Good point."

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Eclipse of Marco**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **AN: This chapter was a commission from jarod237, a P,a,t,r,e,o,n donor of mine!  
**

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...

 **AN: helped by Wolvenstrom**

...III...

 **Dirrhenia the Truthful:**

 **This queen spoke only the harshest truth, when her subjects wanted beautiful lies. Yet her words did they need to heed and hear before their kingdom dies.**

"Uh...sweetie? We want to talk to you about your recent...'deceleration's'..." Said Omnitraxius Prime.

"Uh, huh." Said a bored Dirrhenia as she made more balls appear in thin air.

"...Right...well, your blunt admission of the economy being in the toilet, unemployment is at record-breaking highs, our allies are either bankrupt or abandoning us, and all our best and brightest are fleeing to Monster Kingdom has caused much despair and civil unrest..."

"But...it was all true, isn't it?"

"Well...technically, yes- But, as a ruler you need to give your people hope!"

" Lie to them, you mean." Dirrhenia said in a bored tone as she made yet another ball appear.

"...If necessary, yes."

"eh...Nah, I got my own thing going."

"Dirrhenia, please! The people are losing faith in you, in your rule! They need to know they can rely on you!"

Dirrhenia snorted, "Why? If things are so bad, why don't they just try to fix it themselves?"

Omnitraxius frowns at this, "It's...it's not that simple."

"Whatever", said the still bored Dirrhenia as she gets up, "If you need me I'll be communing with Chad." She walks out of the room before anyone could stop her.

Rhombulous sighs, "You sure we can't just replace her with her younger sister? She seems more...not HER. "Said Rhombulous pointing after the brooding Princess teen.

"BAAAH!"

Lekmet is right Rhombulous. We don't have the authority to change the line of succession, only the queen dose...and that's Dirrhenia now since the...'unpleasantness with her mom transpired..."

"Well, what do we do? Eclipsa and the Crimson ninja are already working to restore monster magic, their keeping it restricted at the moment but if we don't get the Butterfly kingdom strong enough to keep them in check soon..."

And so the High Commission gabbed and argued...none noticed the grinning smirk of Crescenta Butterfly peeking through a crack in the door, "Interesting..."

...

Glosseryck sighed, Dirrenhia was unpopular because she told the people what they needed to hear, not what they wanted to hear. She didn't care about pandering to her subjects and parading around like the perfect and beautiful queen they demanded. While he wished she'd actually made an effort to at least try to be a leader, the poor girl was at least smart enough to know she wasn't suited for the role. It's actually quite a sad state of affairs that the biggest reason why she was a better queen than her sister was because of how little she actually did. Doing nothing is preferable to doing something wrong after all. What little she did do went towards trying to fix problems 'they' caused, rather than blaming those problems on Eclipsa.

Glosseryck looked annoyed as she saw how She was hated in her time because in her inaction she committed the worst offense possible. She told them they weren't blameless, and forced the people to govern themselves...

...

"You sure about this sweetie?" Asked Eclipsa. Meteora nodded. She and her sister were both capable fighters...but Meteora realized out of the both of them, Mariposa was better with people- whereas she distrusted and hated everyone that wasn't in her family. Meteroa might be regarded as the bridge between both mewmans and monsters (despite them both being half mewman/ monster armed human hybrids) but Mariposa had a natural charisma that made it easy for people to like her...also she has the ability to bestow magic on others, which makes her ridiculously valuable.

Mariposa was also quickly becoming the 'voice of the youth' in Mewni, encouraging the new generation to be more proactive and self-sufficient. She was the main reason why so many defected from Mewni Kingdom(most were disillusioned kids sick and tired of their parents stubborn loyalty to obsolete and backwards traditions that were slowly killing off their kingdom).

"Yes mother, I'd like to renounce my claim to the throne and hand it over to Mariposa...I know she'll be a far greater leader then me"

Eclipsa smiles at her daughter, "That's a very mature decision my dear, I'm proud of you...perhaps we should hold of on the telling the news though? Your sisters birthday is coming up after all...

...

And So Meteora focuses on being a better magic user/warrior, while Mariposa focuses on being a better queen...while still keeping up her combat training with her sister. Because being a queen or without magic doesn't mean helpless.

Glosseryck sighed, "You'd think that'd make my job easier. But instead of teaching 'one' girl how to be a queen and magic wielder, I had to teach 'two' girls to be a queen 'and' a magic user, exclusively.

Other Glosseryck nodded in sympathy, "If they weren't as pleasant to work with as their mother I'd be much more annoyed."

Glosseryck groaned. "Awww. And there I was stuck with little miss "Make vegetables taste amazing, but give them the texture of a porcupine."

...

"It is with a heavy heart that I take throne after my sisters sudden demise, but I promise you I shall do everything in my power to reverse our current misfortune and end the threat that is the monster kingdom forever!"

While the crowd cheered, the magical high commission looks on concerned...they remember earlier when they confronted Crescenta on the 'mysterious' circumstances of her sisters death...

...

 _"Oh, what are you going to do? Arrest me? Where will you be then? There will be no more heirs to keep Butterfly kingdom afloat! Idiots the pheasants maybe, but even they will get suspicious if you pull out a second 'long lost heir' out of thin air a second time! You have to decide for yourself: What's more important? Justice for some loser of a queen who no one liked- YOU included! Or stabilizing the kingdom so you can stop the resurgence of monster magic! So which will it be?"_

...

And so with a haevy heart...they are forced to watch as Crescenta ascend the throne...

"BAAH!:

"I agree Lekmet, liberty dying through thunderous applause is ironic..." Stated Omnitraxius...

...

So it was with sadistic glee as Glossaryck watched the Mewmans - people who had long despised doing anything for themselves and making their own decisions -Cheered for the murderer of one of the few queens he could call 'friend' as she took over and started telling them what to do...only for them them to soon realize their pretty pink princess wasn't as perfect as she looked...

...

 **Crescenta the facade:**

 **Proclaimed the perfect princess and beloved queen by her subjects far and near, yet when her mask did fall away, her subject now proclaimed "your the only monster here".**

...

Meanwhile a screaming and naked Star was running away from the succubus that had taken her virginity...multiple times. She ran through the streets of Echocreek naked while being chased by the STILL horny succubus.

"Why isn't anyone stopping this!?" Screamed Star

Unfortunately, for Star. The 'her' of 'this' timeline had made a habit of running naked through the streets and LOVED being chased, captured and violated by her lover...as such, everyone just shrugged it off as an everyday occurrence...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Eclipse of Marco 11**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

"LET ME GO! SWEET MERCY LET ME GO!" Screamed Star as she was dragged into a bush to be ravished yet again. "Wow, your really going the extra mile for the 'victim' role today Star. I'm impressed!" Noted Marcia

"IT'S NOT AN ACT YOU PSYCHO!" Unfortunately for Star, her alternate self was into 'resisting' and being 'authentic' about it so Marcia didn't take it seriously...

...

But who cares about that? Let's go back and see how the glossarycks are doing...

"Should we...step in?" "Nah, Star is secretly into this sort of thing...she'll realize that- while denying it, naturally -in...Oh, 5 pudding cups say two hours from now?"

"Deal. But enough pleasure, back to business..."

...

At first Crescenta seemed to be a godsend: she was a skilled diplomat and Polyglot who helped strengthen ties to current allies or even establish ties to old/disillusioned allies and new/'exotic' allies.

She and her allies formed the 'Future Leaders of Mewni'; it consisted of 120 member states. The vast majority of which comprised of formerly poor, underprivileged, tiny nations. They quickly became rich and influential, thanks to Crescenta gifting them each several of her 5,000 spells(the Province of Cardashia used her 'Regiis Solum Lacrimae' spell to corner the psychiatric market when it came to 'feelings of isolation'). Thus netting Mewni many powerful allies that were grateful and happy to help them in their time of need.

She came up with numerous economic reforms that lead to numerous tax rebates, pay increases and employment all around!

Things became so good that defections to the monster kingdom became practically nonexistent.

All and all, the Mewni kingdom was happy with their new princess...

At least...that was the story OFFICIALLY...unofficially...well...

...

"Thanks again, for the pills that contain your 'Lux Locus Scabrosus' spells! They've been really helping us illuminate the dark corners of our dark realm!" Exclaimed the Spiderbite Queen as she and everyone itched furiously.

Crescenta smiled, as planned they blamed the side-effect of the spell on their spiders...and now they were completely dependent on her for magic...AND itch lotion(really just a negation of her spell).

"I'm terribly sorry, but theirs been a labor crisis for the manufacturer who supplies me the pills, I can still get you them. But we need to make the following 'adjustments' to our economic treaty..."

"Sure! Fine! whatever you want! JUST GET US THAT CREAM!"

Crescenta just kept smiling...

...

As for her 'economic reforms' pouring money back into Mewman hands...

"So what do you say Seth of Septaris? I fund you, and you raid the monster kingdom, we split it 50/50."

Septarian looks at her bewildered, "Fund me?" He looks around briefly. "With what? Your kingdom is broke! And anyway, why wouldn't I just take 100% of what I pillage and leave you high and dry?"

Crescenta kept smiling, "Because if you do...you won't get THESE." Septaris was stunned to find himself in the shadow of...giant, GOLDEN, mechanical monsters!

"What...what are they?" He gasped.

Crescenta gave them a loving caress, "THESE are an updated version of my dear...'relative' Solraris's elite monster killing guard. She was such a dear...but she didn't go as far enough with her design as she could've. I've tweaked her wonderful little spell, in exchange for the destruction of the hosts soul and mind these are far more powerful, invincible and easier to control."

"Hosts?" Asked Septaris almost scared to find out...

Crescenta just kept smiling, "Why my good sir..why do you think defections and dissent in my kingdom are at an all time low? Those traitors make such LOVELY test subjects..."

...

And so the Mewmans continued to celebrate their prosperity, never realizing they were being paid in blood money stolen by monsters cobled together by the blood and agony of their fellow countrymen...

Crescenta's plan was rather brilliant. She'd arm the monsters terrorist and criminals with giant behemoths made to look more like 'super monsters' then anything a Mewman would make, have them attack human settlements in the monster kingdom, other kingdoms and even her other allies to gain money for her Kingdom AND spread anti-monster sentiment...

And if it had been against any other ruler, it might have worked...

...

RETREAT!

RETREAT!

Shouted the Septaris, things went from bad to worse throughout the raid. First the 'village' they attacked turned out to be a fake one, then it exploded into fiendfyre fire injuring them so badly even there regenerating factor would take weeks to heal them...then logs were rolled down to knock over the 'golden warriors'...into the dimensional tears that Mariposa had went around cutting and hiding from sight in all villages...

...

"Fool! Our regenerative powers make us immortal!" Brags a Septaris. The lonely mewman farmer glared, "But is that a GOOD thing?"

"Huh?" Asked the Septaris-

 **ZAP!**

The Septaris gurgled as every orifice of his body was filled with molten metal...and as it hardened...he was stuck in place..never dying...but never able to move...constant agony...

the farmer blew off the smoke from his finger, silently thanking princess Mariposa for her gift...

...

Indeed, had Crescenta still been facing the bleating sheep of past queens her scheme may have succeeded. But under Marco and to a greater extent Mariposa's teachings of self-reliance and innovation...things were a far bit more tricky...

And the fact that she'd been willing to SHARE power...such a thing had never occurred to Crescenta, the idea of giving ANYONE such power without any immediate benefit to her was a completely foreign idea...well...except maybe her best friend Emily Kelpbottom...

In any case, although this arrangement got Crescenta enough money to get the Mewman kingdom out of debt and on the road of economic recovery(mostly through raiding neighboring dimensions and her 'allies' when the majority of the raids on monster kingdom flopped), stir up some more anti-mosnter sentiment with her 'Future leaders' and made her allies more beholden to her by bailing them out of their own economic crisis(with their money no less!)...

Most would chalk that up as a win and cut their losses but...

...

"Okay, fess up. What did you do?" Asked Glossaryk. "Why, whatever do you mean?" Asked OTHER Glossaryck innocently. "I mean, true. I refused to teach her anything until she proved she was a TRUE Queen...not my fault she took that personally AND misinterpreted that as 'do everything in her power to crush my families 'enemies'"

Glossaryck smirked, "Nice." He high-fived his doppelganger and continued the memory share...

...

Crescenta redoubled her efforts to bring down the Monster kingdom!She had Septaris DOUBLE his raids on other kingdoms(using info she'd gotten from those same kingdoms) to fund more projects of hers!

She created a mystic virus and put it in cargo headed to Monster Kingdom...fortunately, between Marco introducing basic hygiene, indoor plumbing, vaccines, more modern hospitals where the doctors answers wasn't just to 'put leeches on everything, and Mariposa creating an army of healing mages...the damage to the kingdom was negligible...

She tried to put fake currency into their coffers to undervalue them, but thanks to marco modernizing the banks and putting in numerous failsafes, the counterfeits were quickly found and removed from circulation...

She finally got so frustrated she began to mass produce more of her golden warriors. She'd originally planned to only give Septaris a couple of 'golden monsters' and then string him along with the promise of more...but as more raids in Marco's territory kept faltering, she began to give them to him. why not? they only obeyed him as long as she didn't override him.

Her plan was simple: She would give him many of the monster version of her warriors while also giving herself an army of extravagant golden warriors. Septaris would allow his newly acquired army to run amuck throughout the monster kingdom, and when they were broken, beaten, their leaders dead or demonized she'd come in with HER new army and heroically 'defeat' the horrible monsters and liberate the monster kingdom.

She'd put a new ruler in charge of the monsters- someone who could be trusted to do as SHE wished -and reform it in her glorious image!

Yes, it seemed to be a good plan...except of course that she made yet another VERY dangerous assumption...

...

"Okay! The password is reset! And here's a mobile device to allow you to control all the units for your convenience! We hope you'll consider Reflectacorp Mobile for all your tech needs!" Said the tech support intern as he unwittingly hands over control of BOTH golden armies to the monster-supremacist terrorist...

Septaris just smiles...and gives him a good employee performance review on their site...

...

Sadly she was about to learn the hard way that just because someone isn't SMARTER then you...doesn't mean their STUPID...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
